The Red Sk8ter Girl
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: May bumps into Drew, literally. will they get along or will it be a fight for the top? Also love starts to bloom in the air as their relationship gets closer and closer together. :ContestShipping:
1. May's first crush

ENJOY, THIS GOES OUT TO MY COUSINS AND MY BEST FRIEND

O00O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O000O0O0OO0OOOO0O0O0OO0O00O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0

It was a sunny day in spring and a red skateboard was rolling down the sidewalk. A girl with chestnut brown hair was on her way to school. Her uniform confisted of a emerald skirt with a

golden apple yellow strip at the bottom then she had a star bright blouse with a jade green bow in the middle. The girl's name was May. Her crystal blue eyes glistened in the sunlight.

It was 5:30 and she had to be at school by 7:00

"the next time we move remind me not to move 35 blocks away from the school." May said to herself. she used to live 10 blocks away from the school but her father didn't like the

wolf whistles coming from the boys. "i'm so going to be late. i just wish that i could meet somebo-WATCH OUT DUDE!!" May screamed to a boy with shiny green hair and wonderful

light green eyes.

"WHAT?" was all he can say before the crash.'huh who is this girl? i thought i was the only one coming from this direction' wondered the boy.

"oh my gosh i am so sorry, i-i didn't mean to hit you" May studdered.' who is this hottie?' May asked herself while she got up then helped the boy after.

"huh no problem, but why are you coming from this way?" questioned the boy " oh and by the way the name's Drew Hayden."

"o-oh my name's May, May Maple. my dad just moved up us from 10 blocks to 35 blocks away from the school.i guess he thought boys where checking me out or something" but May

forgot she was talking to a boy and she blushed "oh s-sorry i d-didn't mean to affend you b-but, oh what ever sorry." she said and bowed. then she noticed his uniform, green pants, yellow

t-shirt, and a green tie. "hey you are from my school right, the Contest Power Academy? Cool!! hey maybe we can walk to school together?"

"sorry waiting for my car. besides if want to act like you're not a fangirl then forget it because i already know everygirl just about in school likes me." drew stated

" FANGIRL!! EXCUSE ME BUT ME AND MY FRIENDS DON'T ACT LIKE FANGIRLS!! YOU SPOILED BRAT...GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU CALL

ME THAT AGAIN I WILL FREAKEN' KILL YOU! YOU ASS HOLE!! WE JUST MET AND I ALREADY WANT TO DESTORY YOU DREW!! GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!" May screamed,

Drew smirked then flicked his hair. The people who were awake were starting to stare.

'wow she is quite the different one...maybe...'Drew started...'wait this could be fun...' suddenly a lime green limo stopped in front of them. "well sorry to go but my ride is here."

"tsk i'll skateboard to school."

"well May look at the time 6:00am, only an hour till school starteds and you still have 28 blocks to go, bye the time you get to school you'll be covered in sweat..well then you have a choice." he

said with wink.

"what, what did you say, you're offering me a ride?"May questioned.

"yeah what did you think i said?" Drew said.

"well, i'll take it!" May responded cheerfully.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O00000O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O000O0O00O0O0000O0O00O0O00O000O000O0O0O0O0O00O0

IN THE CAR

"Drew?" May askes

"what?"

"why did you give me a ride?"

"h-huh well i-i did it out of kindness."Drew studdered

"sure Drew"

0O0O0000OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O000O0O0O0O0O0OO

they arrived at the school at 6:20

"goodbye sir" said the driver

"well we have 45 minutes...oh i got a question!! what grade are you in, how about talents??" May bewildered

"10th, football, soccer, being cool, just about everything, but my greatest talent is basketball." Drew stated

"cool i'm in 10th grade too, i love reading manga, hanging out with friends, drawing, painting, oh and chasing my little brother Max after he goes in my room." May stated

"heh, he is lame"

"i know right?" May smiled, 'it thought he was rude turns out he is but he is nice to be with'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0oO0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O000O0O00O0O00OO0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0OO000OO00

it was now time for school, in Japan spring classes change.

"wow May were in the same class again ain't that great" said Dawn. she had the same uniform on but she wore 2 yellow clips in her navy blue hair.

"hey Dawn, May what's up?" said a girl with tangerine colored hair. once again same uniform but her hair was short with a side pontail.

"hey, nice to see you guys again!" exclaimed May, but something caught her eye, or more like something green caught her eye, along with black,purple,and brown.

"DREW!" May screamed. Drew turned to see the same girl he meet in the morning

"oh hey May. these are my friends the one with the Black hair is Ash, Purple hair is Paul, and the one with brown hair is Kenny."

"oh this is Dawn and Misty." May said remembering the conversation from the morning.

"h-hi Paul" said Dawn blushing

"h-hey Ash" said Misty blushing

"whatever troublesome girl" paul said coldly.

" hey Misty!" Ash said

while those four talked about battleing and being "troublesome" May and Drew where having their own conversation

0o0o0o0o0o0o00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0OO00O0O00O0O0OO0

YOU'LL FIND OUT TOMORROW EVERYONE, I HAVE A JAPANESE PARTY TO GO TO SOON


	2. May goes to the skatepark

May talked to Drew about, yeah you know it contests.

"i would so beat you in a contest Drew." May stated with a smirk on her face.

"sure you would, i won the ribbion cup 3 times, how about you." drew asked

"well, um only, um once...but that was because Soledad beat me in the final round so yeah, buthey you are never going to beat me!!"May responded, rather poorly.

"heh, so weak" 'man, why did i bring this subject up again, oh yeah to get her pissed off...ha this is going to get good' drew thought. "heh, you do know Soledad is a teacher.

i guess a student surpassred the teacher, unlike you" Drew said with a smirk

May was so pissed off right now she could kill Drew with a single punch, but she didn't fell like it.

"_DREW YOU WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT BACK"_May said with fire in her eyes

"May don't forget the skatepark this afternoon." Misty said with hope in her voice, trying to stop the anger from May.

"Oh yeah i can't wait!" May said cheerfully.

THROUGHTOUT THE SCHOOL DAY DREW, ASH, AND PAUL WERE ANNOYING THE GIRLS JUST SO THEY COULD GET YELLED AT.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

after school

"YYEAAAHH!!" May cheered as she was on the half pipe. she was finally away from Drew and the boys, she was enjoying herself at last today. Even though her friends weren't there she still had

an awesome time. Then she did The Ollie trick, "to simple" she stated. May then decided to do the The Frontside Grind, The Pivot-Fakie,The Kick Flip, and The 360 Kick-Flip. She fell a great

amount of times, but still got back up

by the time she was walking home (thank god it was a friday) she had bruises all over her body and a couple of scratches. Drew saw her in her school uniform...or at least he thought is was even though it was a little red, brown, and black.

"MAY! ARE YOU OKAY?" drew asked as he approached may. "what happened"

"note to self never try doing hard tricks as a beginner...i acted like a an idoit...whhhaaa!" cried may. shes started to cry into his chest 'im so weak she thought.

"um...i-it's o-okay Ma-ay. D-don't c-cry.Drew studdered. 'she, she's really fragile, she wants to act like she is stronger then everyblody thinks,that is why she

pushes herself like this. Poor girl.' "want me to...to w-walk you home?"

"w-w-wh-wh-what, ummm, well, I-i w-would r-really like -th-that D-drew...heh" May studdered (heh i made her studder a lot more then drew hahaha.) May relised she was still at Drew's

chest and completey flushed -to blush all over your face, bright red- "im s-so s-sorry D-drew! May screamed at the top of her lungs. People stared.

the conversation was over when they started to walk to May's.

RING RING

"sorry Drew my phone is ringing." she picked it

"may go to a friends house your dad just went crazy and he has to go the hospital again." may's mother stated.

"okay bye mom.phone hangs up um drew can i spend the night at your house" drew stared "i didn't mean it like that Drew may dad is crazy right now and he is at the hospital. he drank to much

beer i think. but please i'll sleep on a couch or something i really don't care but my house is locked and i can't get in please let me stay at you house i would like to see your house and your folks."

May stated

"well i don't think you know it but im rich and my house is 13 blocks away from your house so it's 43 blocks away from school. but i guess you can stay at my house...in my room..."

"Drew no you pervert."

0ooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AS THEY PASSED MAY'S HOUSE THEY NOTICED THE CAR WAS STILL GONE SO THEY WALKED TO DREW'S HOUSE BUT AT THE 4TH BLOCK PASSED MAYS HOUSE MAY PASSED OUT

BECAUSE SHE WAS SO TIRED.

"May wake up...she must of fell asleep, i don't blame her after skateboarding and walking, good thing i saw her too." drew said as he game her a piggy back ride to his house.

it was 5 stories high. but that wasn't the best part.

0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Mansion

ENJOY

0OOOO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O00O0O0O00O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O\

_AS THEY PASSED MAY'S HOUSE THEY NOTICED THE CAR WAS STILL GONE SO THEY WALKED TO DREW'S HOUSE BUT AT THE 4TH BLOCK PASSED MAYS HOUSE MAY PASSED OUT_

_BECAUSE SHE WAS SO TIRED._

_"May wake up...she must of fell asleep, i don't blame her after skateboarding and walking, good thing i saw her too." drew said as he gave her a piggy back ride to his house._

_it was 5 stories high. but that wasn't the best part._

The house had a nice look to it. It was white with a green trimming. It had a half circle drivethrough, not paved, blocked of by the streets because of the green fence. Around the rectangle mansion was white rose

bushes. The yard was about 10 acres big, it had a forest in the backround along with pokemon everywhere. May started to wake up. then she saw it all,

"it's amazing Drew. you live here?" May asked.

"Heh this is only the half of it" Drew respnded. "but yes, i live here"

Drew opened the doors and saw all his 20 maids standing there left to right in a straight row in a usual maid outfit."Good evening Mr. Drew" they all said together.

"whoa." May said. Drew was still giving her a piggy back ride and felt her breath on his neck. He shivered. "Are you okay Drew?"

"Y-yeah May. here i'll give you a tour." May was about to get off his back when he pulled her back up. "No, your to hurt to walk." Drew stated while flicking his hair and smirking. May blushed okay. They went thought the foyer. It was pathed with gold, with 4 columns of solid gold. A red carpet when straight down from were the door started, then it headed up the gold stairs.

" If you guys ever when broke all you have to do is sell the stairs" Drew snickered at her statement.May pouted. As they pasted all the gold colored hallways, with millions of doors left to right. (the house has pictures of Drew everywhere. sorry but im not good with describing, places) going up stairs over and over. getting past secruity, all that. May watched as they passed by doors with some dust on them, spider webs on the handles. " Drew if you have maids then why is there dust and webs on the doors? May asked

"Because nobody goes to those doors anymore. they belong to pokemon, yea see we have holes in the walls of those rooms where you can lock them from the hallway. So pokemon can nest in there. some are different, some are traps, stuff like that." Drew said with some sarcasm in his voice.May got off his back and Drew muttered something. (He muttered "darn it i started to like that." )

" Hey i got the best idea." May walked up to Drew and said "TAG YOUR'RE IT" May ran down the hallway.

"wha?" was all Drew could say before he heard a scream. He ran to May but found her at a evil, scary, terrible, dark, making you want to wet your pants door. The Movie suite. It is a room for couples, it has a king sized bed with a large screen T.V. with millions of movies to choose from. "oh, i forgot about this room."

"Wow Drew this is so cool. But oh where does this room lead to?" May closed that door and opened a new one. the NINJA SCHOOL ARTS ROOM. May closed the door her face went pale. "ok next room". Over and over May closed and open doors only to see pokemon nesting intill... she found a Door with a giant D on it. She put on glasses and said " This must be Drew's room." Drew ran up to her.

"Gee May how did you know, the giant D or because the room is on the top floor." He smirked then flicked his hair, then shook his head in agreement. She pushed the door open and saw the coolest Gothic like room ever. The whole room was painted black with green trim with black fuzzy carpet. A king sized bed half water bed half normal bed. With aqua and purple pillows. Black sheets with a purple rim. Plasma screen tv, A black Dresser, an ice cream bar, a sushi bar, a door that lead to a aqua blue closet, then another door that lead to a purple bath room that had a green shower curtian, green towels, all the items where green. even the vase with roses, RED roses. May stood there for a second trying to take it all in at once. she took off her shoes and went in.

" Wow this is so cool. wow ice cream, wow sushi, both loaded with the items you need...cool. hey there's a picture of...Me?? cool. of there's Ash with Misty, Paul an Dawn, with a kid named...hey i think Dawn said his name in a note before...Kenny." May stated then walk to the bed. "can i?" she asked Drew nodded his head meaning yes. Then May ran towards it and jumped up and down, then she thought 'Wow Drew is cool, now i really know why all those money crazy girls are after him. but oh well i already know Drew likes someone, but the question is who. heaheahea, i got an idea?' May thought. Drew laid down on the bed and put on a movie "MR. AND MRS SMITH."

" I like this movie. acition packed. Oh also i invited Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, and Kenny to sleep over." Drew said. As they started to watch the movie watching the first 10 minutes of it, then May spoke up.

"Oh, okay, i love this movie too, it has some romance in it. Then sad seens too." Those last 10 words made them think about their past

0o0o00o00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0o0ooooooooooooooooooooo

OKAY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER, NEXT MAY'S POV,


	4. May's Past

Okay, for part of this chapter, my friend TeamDavid0698 is going to be writing this... Actually, this is she writibng it right now!! Okay, so, check it out.

As I began watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith with Drew, my mind began to wander. And no matter how much I tryed to focus on the movie, not even the constant gun fights kept my mind preoccupied enough, so i started to go backwards in time, remembering...

_A small May stood on the hard-wood floors of her house, she looked up at her parents, frightened. Her parents were fighting again. In fact, they seemed to do that a lot these days. If her Dad came home late, or her Mom didn't do something that he asked of her, they would get into an argument. Usually they would make sure they wwre alone when it happened, but soetimes she could still hear them, or like right now, she was stuck in the middle of it._

_"How is this possibly my fault?" shreiked her mpther; holding her swollen belly in her hands. Recently May noticed her mom's stomach was getting bigger, according to Television, and a few conversations her mom had with her friends, she was going to have a baby brother! So the five year old girl had no idea why having a baby brother would be a bad thing..._

_"If you just went about your buisness and stopped disobeying me, than maybe this wouldn't be an issue!" her Dad yelled back, he was red in the face from yelling, and May smelt a bitter scent in the air._

_"You've been drinking again, haven't you?! You need to stop doing this! It isn't good for May, or anyone!" May's Mother pleaded, starting to get tears in her eyes, she clutched her belly almost painfully now; as if she was fearing for not only herslf, but for the unborn son in her womb, as well. _

_"Don't tell me what to do!" he bellowed, slurring his words slightly, then he struck May's mother across the face; knocking her to the ground as she squeaked in pain, the tears brimming from her eyes and cascading down her face as she sobbed pon the floor in a crippled heap. He then turned towards May, and pushed her to th ground as he walked out of the house, heading intoo his car in a drunken stupor and slamming on the gas, speeding away from the house and down the road to the nearest bar in a blur of red lights._

_May didn't notice any of this, as she was crying as well, she crawled over to her mother and her mother wraped both of them in a hug. Both of them crying until they fell asleep from fatigue._

_A nine year old May was walking to school, the sun shining pleasantly on her brown hair, making it warm to the touch. It was in the middle of spring, as her shortsleeve red shirt and black shorts showed. Her purple backpack sat neatly on her shoulders during her ten minutes walk to the elementary school, she could just see the building over a handful__ of trees, before she saw a shadow fall on the sidewalk below her. _

_She looked behind her, seeing two large boys in High School uniforms, standing in back of her. One had ruffled beach blonde hair, and deathly pale skin, as if his lanky body rarely got out. The other boy was slightly shorter, and much more plump, his face was plaqued with acne and freckles, and his buzz cut and crooked teeth added to his unflattering appearence._

_"Hey girlie, are you lost?" the blonde one asked, sniggering at Mays puzzled expression._

_"Yeah," the fat one jumped in, trying to grin smugly, but failing miserably. "Do you want us to walk you to the school?"_

_"Oh, no, it's right over there." May answered, pointing to the partially showing school building behind her. "I can go by myself, thanks." she started to walk away, but then one of the boys grabbed her hair and pulled her back, she cried out. It hurt!_

_"Now, stop tha, girlie." the lanky blonde spoke again, having a smirk that now seemed downright scary to her. "We don't want anyone to hear you, now do we?" she realied that the fat kid had grabbed her by her backpack. Oh, man, what did these two kids want?_

_"W-what do you guys want? I mean," she swallowed. "I mean, you should let me go, really, I'm warning you!" she tried to sound serious, but her voice was high pitched and squeaky, like a mouse._

_"Aw, listen to her, Jeff! The poor girl's begging for mercy!" the one holding her yelled, laughing at her. "And, as for what we want, it depends, on what you have..." he trailed off. She felt a stone drop into her stomach. _

_"GET AWAY!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, she ripped her arms out of the straps on her backpack and started to run, the blonde kid, Jeff, was in front of her,she dove under him, and May felt his hand reaching for her back to find something to grip on to. Finding none, she slid away, and fell on her knees with a sickining thud as a shot of pain ran up her spine. But she didn't stop; fear gave her the adreline she needed and she jumped up and ran, no rythyme in her steps, just a frantic heart beat as she moved her legs away from where she was just moments ago, all the way her mind shreiking its mantra of, 'Anywhere but here, anywhere but here...'_

_May didn't stop running until she saw an alley at least two dozen blocks away from the school, it could have been more, it could have been less, she was too busy running and crying to count accuratley. She ducked into the alley and leaned up against the cool bricks. Except for a dumpster at the far end of the alley, there was no one around, she hugged her legs up to her chest, looking at the bloody mess that used to be her kneecaps._

_They still stung, in fact everything hurt. her legs would be incredibly sore in the morning, and her eyes were burning from the constant flow of tears that were still flowing down her face, get her cheeks and shirt wet with the salty substance. Her clothes were wrinkled and she had dirt smudged on them as well. Even though she didn't have a mirror on her she knew she must have looked horrible._

_"Hey, kid." Her head snapped up. The men frombefore, had they followed her?! she turned her now damp face torwards the stranger, and only melted into the wall with something like relief. This person was a boy, but much yunger, maybe only slightly older than herslef, but not by much. His eye were shadowed beneath a dark blue baseball cap. He just wore a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, walking up to her, examinng her worn out for with cold emerald colored eyes; studying her. She felt a little uneasy under the look she was recieving, but she was thankful at the prospect at some help._

_"U-um, yes, I could use some help. My name's May. May Maple, and, as you can see, I'm a bit of a mess." she smiled sheepishly despite the condition she was in. When she opened her eyes, the boy was direcly in her line of vision, on his knees, looking at her. They both stared at each other for a moment, then the green eyed boy reached behind his back, and pulled it out. A hankercheif._

_"Here." he said, dabbing it at her cheeks to whipe the tears away from her eyes. He then pulled out a bottle of water, and unscrewed the top, he pured some water onto the cloth and lightly dabbed her cut knees. She winced._

_"Does that hurt?" he asked, putting the hankercheif down._

_"A little. I fell on the sidewalk tring to get away from these two High school boys. I was just walking to school, then they came up to me, saying that they wanted something. I managed to get away, but they have my backpack." she looked up at the blue sky. "It could be worse, though. I mean, I only had some pencils, my lunch, and my gym clothes. All my books were in my locker. So there wasn't anything there that I can't replace. Still... it was scary." she finished, the boy was just gazing at her, more gently, it seemed, listening intently to May's story._

_"That sounds horrible." he said. he started gently dabbing the cloth at her knees again, and then her arms, which had gotten smudged with dirt. After he was done, May had stopped crying, and she felt a lot better. The boy stood up and held out his hand to her, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand, feeling herself being pulled up._

_"I really can't tell you how much I appreciated this. Really, thank you." May couldn't stop smiling. This boy, this boy that she never even met before, and probably never would again, made her want to jump off of a building because he made her feel like she could fly. Even despite the horrible circumstances, she felt so happy. This boy made her feel so safe, and with her father, and everything else, it wasn't a feeling that she was used to._

_"Your welcome, May." he answered. she could have sworn she saw him flash her a smile, but if he did, it was gone the second it came. But that didn't matter, nothing did. Everything just seemed to fall into place around her._

_"Well, I should probably be off. i was due back home a while ago. And my mother can be a bit... overprotective at times." he looked off into space for a moment, then continued. "But here, just in case you need it." he started to walk away. then stopped and tossed May a white bundle - his hankercheif. She clumsily caught it in her hands, but she saw a shiny flash and a soft clink, as something bright fell out of the cloth. She bent down and picked it up off the stone floor. It was a small silver chain with a small rose charm on it. It was an odd charm, though, because it seemed to only be half of a charm, the rose itself was cut straight down the middle, a perfect line of symmetry._

_She gasped and looked up at the boy, who was slowly walking out of the alley, she rushed forward a few steps before calling out, "Wait! This charm! Are, are you letting me keep it?" she asked astounded. _

_He smirked slightly, and quirked an eyebrow at her and replied in an anused tone, "Well, if I put that in the hankercheif, you could probably assume that the necklace was yours; unless of course you don't want it?"_

_"What? No! It's beautiful! I'd love to keep it!" she said. put it over her head, it was a small chain, but it could just fit right onto her neck without having to undo the clasp._

_He smiled. "I'm glad. Hold on to it for me, May, perhaps we'll see each other again in the future. If you keep that, I'll know who you are. Goodbye, May." he gave her a small wave and walked out of the alley. A few minutes later, he was out of sight._

"Hey, May, are you watching this?" Drew asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "Yo, May, care to leave the realm of Unicorns and mermaids for a second and join us here in the real world for a second?"

"Who- What?" I looked around, I was back in Drew's large bedroom, sitting on the silk sheets of his bed, I noticed that the Mr. and Mrs. Smith movie was over, and the credits had started rolling, I was so lost in those flashbacks that I lost track of time.

"Yeah, I'm here, Drew, just kind of spaced out a bit." I rubbd the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Okay, well, the movie's over, so we shouod probably head downstairs now, everyone else will be here soon. We better go downstairs and wait for them." he hopped of the bed and held out a hand, I grabbed it and felt myself being pulled off the bed and onto the carpeted floor. _'Just like the boy six years ago...' _I followed Drew out the bedroom door, hearing the satisfying jingle of my rose charm on the siver chain, tucked safley under my schoolc jacket.

**TeamD: breathes heavily Okay, I'm done, no more, man. I want to sleep! (It's 1:34 in the morning.Girls only Sleepover! Whoo!!)**

**cherryblossumanime:NO DON'T STOP WRITING IT'S GETTING GOOD!!**

**TeamD: lays on back but i've been doing this for 2 and a half hours!! plus my freakin' butt hurts from sitting to long!!**

**DREW AND MAY WALK IN **

**Drew: wow they really don't get along**

**May: shut the fuck up Drew you fucken annoying you basterd!!**

**cherryblossumanime: um...question mark?**

**TeamD: OO Heh, NICE MOUTH! Coming to a fanfic near you! 'Gangsta' May!'**

**cherryblossumanime: um... note to self never give a super crazy friend Coke at midnight...it scary... But also...question mark? again**

**May: cool i want to say something**

**Drew: you just did**

**May: really what did i say**

**Drew: you said "cool i want to say something" and "really what did i say"**

**May: Drew you are a fuckn' dead man...takes out a mallet"**

**Drew: Shit!! freaked out face I regret nothing!!**

**May whakes Drew with the mallet and he get's knocked out.**

**TeamD: Wow... I think May needs to go to 'Anger management' again... Oh, and on a side note; wow, I cannot believe I wrote that ebtire chapter, just tonight! cherryblossumanime just gave me her laptop and was like, "Create a chapter about May's past. Do whatever you want, just make it kinda sad. And put in some romance in there." the fluff at the end? Yeah, she loved that... Well, even though zi wrote this entire thing, you need to give her some of the credit, because really, for like the two friggin' hours of butt numbness and the nearly 2 liter bottle of Coke we both drank, she's been right next to me, practically saying that I was a writng god. I mean, Ican't exactly disagree or anything...**

**Nah, I'm just kidding! I'm not that conceited! But she has a good plot, here, and in less then the 24 hours I've been at her house, she's got me into this pairing, so I'm working on another fic, but I'm probably going to be working on a DrewxMay pairing.**

**It's funny, because I mean, I'm interested in pairings from shows I don't watch, like contestshipping in here, or Puzzleshipping in YGO.Yeas, I'm such a dork, I know **

**So, stick with this story, I'll definately be helping cherryblossum with this, and more than likely writing a few chapters for this, too. Either way, read, review, and enjoy, DO IT! THE GOD OF THE INTERNET COMANDS YOU!! DO IT OR i'LL REALESE mAY WITH A CHAINSAW ON YOUR SORRY BUTTS!! **

**cherryblossumanime: Don't worry she won't kill anyone...or will she!! JK!! . but check out TeamDavid0698's profile. She's have some stories up there soon...**

**Drew starts to wake up, only to find himself i a pink frilly dress with bows and ribbons on it.**

**Drew: what the hell ...May!!**

**May: yes Drewabelle**

**Drew: Drewabelle??**

**cherryblossumanime: haha...May and i did that while TeamDavid was talking...haha DREWABELLE!!**

**Drew: well i can't hate cherryblossumanime for this because she makes this fanfic but i can hate May**

**cherryblossumanime: that's were you're wrong Drew.. i control you... usess magical writng ability on Drew Hayden**

**Drew: Wha? I mean yes Masters what can i get for you today..."**

**TeamD:what?**

**May: get me a cup of hawiian punch with extra sugar, and pancakes, and rice krispy treats and candy, and a new outfit, and that's it DREWABELLE**

**Drew: right away master**

**TeamD: Uh, using your Authoress powers to make one of the characters your personal slave? I think that's against morals... but then again, since when did those two even have morals... I'm just gonna meet with my OC Sky and get some chocolate, or cupcakes or something...**

**Sky: jumps in CUPCAKES!! COME ON, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!!**

**TeamD: Okay, see you all later, keep reading this story, check out my profile and remember, always get a really comfortable sest before attempting to write a chapter of your friends fanfictions... BYE!! gets dragged off by cupcake-obsessed OC.**

**May: hhmmm i like her, wait for me!! **

**May joins them, Drew comes back with everything May asked for**

**cherryblossumanime: yeah she left so just put that on hold, oh and put this on,**

**hand drew clothes**

**Drew: yes master cherry**

**later**

**Drew: how is this**

**Drew is wearing a purple cocktail dress**

**cherryblossumanime: geez i need to see his expression magical powers of writing off!!**

**Drew: blink blink WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME I'M LIKE A FUCKING GIRL AND MY DRESS IS SHORT...WAIT A COCKTAIL DRESS!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU...drew tries to keep his cool WHERE THE HELL IS MAY!!\**

**May walkes up to Drew with a cupcake in her mouth and tea in her hand.**

**May: aww you look so cute**

**Drew:r-really?**

**May:YEAH!! this caught butterfly i found1 :) **

**Drew: walkes away and changes clothes **

**09090999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999000000000000000000000000000000**

**HAHAHA KEEP READING**


	5. Friends and an annoyance

As we walked down the hallway, down the stairs, ect. When walking down the gold stairs, Misty and Paul were waiting.

"hey May, Drew told us what happened are you okay?" Misty asked.

"yeah...i acted so stupied." May responded

"yeah, but only a little" Misty handed May a red soccor bag. "here i got you some clothes, Dawn doesn't know that though...so she went to the mall." (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN)

"thanks, and ARE YOU KIDDING ME!! Its going to be like the time when she took her mom's credict card and spent all the money on it and she ws grounded for half a year!" May screamed, then heard her echo. "cool...ECHO!!" (echo echo echo...)

"Well i'll go change." Just then the clasp of her necklace came off and it fell to the floor. Drew turned only to be surpised. There on the ground was a half of a rose charm. "oh, it fell off."

"who gave you that?" Misty asked

"oh a boy who helped after i got away from highschool kids. He had such pretty eyes"

"MAY'S IN LOVE, MAY'S IN LOVE, MAY'S IN LOVE!!" screamed a little boy who was at the front door with Ash..it was Max May's little brother

"Max what..."Drew turned to May with a blush on his cheeks. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MAX!!"

"Mom dropped me off after she took dad to the hospital"

May picked her necklace off the ground and went to the closest bathroom. She came out maybe...20 minutes later because she was forced to walk up two flights of stairs, then walk down them. She was wearing a pair of red silk pajamas.

"wow May now what a good outfit chose, well for you anyway" Said Dawn at the front door. She was holding 20 bags from IPARTY. "oh and i got these from i party to act all fun and stuff, costumes, masks, paint, make up, balloons, and acceseries." Dawn said with a smile ear to ear.

"W-where's Ken-ke-kenn-ny--ny" Paul studdered because of that name

" I gave him the wrong address." Drew stated

"to where" Paul asked

"to some other town." Drew said

"Sweet!! NO KENNY!!" Dawn cheered

they all started to head up the stairs and yes you know it, they went to the movie suite. Dawn next to Paul, Ash next to Misty, and Drew with May. Max doesn't like movies so he went to the NINJA ART SCHOOL ROOM. They put the movie SAW 3 on and Dawn freaked of she cried, Ash freaked out so much he ran out of the room and wet his pants!! May was so Fucken' scared she froze up. Untill Drew played the I ACT LIKE I'M YAWNING SO I CAN PUT MY ARM AROUND YOU CARD and May felt so glad she wasn't alone. She snuggled up to Drew's chest making him blush. Then the movie had a loud scream in it. The the guy from the movie popped out of the movie into the movie suite...(dude with the swirls on his cheeks)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" May screamed at the top of her lungs!!

"the movie's haunted" was all Paul could say. Dawn panicked

Misty ran out of the room to find Ash. May freaked out next to Drew, while Drew held her close, Making them both blush.

"Haha. Fooled ya all..even you DeeDee."

Everybody said (REMAINING PEOPLE IN ROOM: paul, dawn, may, drew) "Kenny!"

"kenny you scared me..." May said. "you'll die you you don't you bastard." Kenny ran to go join Max at the NINJA ARTS SCHOOL ROOM.

"No more movies." Dawn stated

"never again" May said

"Game room anyone. that's probably were Misty and Ash are" Drew said flicking his hair and smirking.

They all walked into the Game room and Ash and Misty were playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Wow, i call being next in DDR. im a master" May said with a happy then deep tone in her voice.

"heh, you're on May" Misty called as watched Ash go join Paul in a deadly air hockey game. Drew waited second in line, behind Dawn, for DDR.

At the end of May VS Misty, May won. now it's May vs Dawn. that game lasted forever because Dawn kept yelling rematch, but she just kept losing. Now it was May vs Drew. After about 5 minutes into game, May quit, she felt like she was going to faint.

"Hey guys you can hang out here im going to take May to my room so she can get water, the kitchen is to far away." Drew said blushing because of how it came out.

"O-K DREW!! WELL BE THERE SOON!!" Ash shouted while he played Paul in DDR.

While walking up the stairs May felt faint again so she sat on the scarlet carpet.

"Drew can you carry me to you're room, i'm too tired, from all skateboarding and running around." May said in a tired tone

"y-yeah sure" Drew studdered and walked to up to her and picked her up bride style. She blushed a little, then snuggled to his chest. She felt something popping out of his shirt, then reached up to his neck, Drew didn't notice, he was to busy climbing stairs, and she pulled out the other half of her neclace.

"Drew"

"huh? What May?"

"It was you" he noticed she was holding his and her half the the red rose neclace.

" i can explain"

"Drew, you practically saved my life Drew, but why the hat..."

_Flash back_

_"Grass head Drew" said the boy's in Drew's forth grade class. Then he noticed a brunnette sitting in the corner all alone with scratches and bruises on her arms, and a little on her tiny legs. Her face was stained from tears. Drew now cared about her more then anything._

_on Drew's way from home he saw the Girl with a huge bruise on the side of her face, while holding her 3 and a half year old brother playing with grass looking for a 4 leaf clover_

_Later, to disquise, himself he put on a blue baseball cap, he saw bullies picking on her, then after she ran off he chased after her, holding a charm his mother had given him._

_end flashback_

" i needed to hide my hair, everybody hated it, except the girls." Drew said getting out of his past story.

"oh, so you lived past my house and i never realized." she said as she once again fell asleep on Drew's chest/back

next chapter is drew's past.


	6. Drew's past piece, and a little spying

Drew's past, sorry it's short.

while May slept on his chest he remembered his past.

-being called green hair and bad jokes like that.

- Gettinng bullied everyday

-fangirls

-same old same old

- Meeting May

He remembers the better version of when he first saw May.

_Drew's pov_

_I sat in class ingnoring all the stupied comments about my Emerald colored hair. Then I saw a little girl with chestnut hair crying in the corner of the room. With only girls saying how stupied she is, and how worthless she is. I watched as my heart felt like it was starting to break. What was wrong with her? nothing, at least that's what i thought. She's always quiet in class, and specials. The next day I saw her run away from bullies, and i helped her out learning how brave she is in the process. Mainly after I gave her the half of the rose charm I saw her smiling more, she didn't even care she was getting picked on she only smiled a loving smile, the kind you get when your 5 and your on the candy isle. _

_When middle school came around i didn't see her that much anymore. I kind of missed her smiling face, until now knowing she is my new friend._

_At home I dealed with nothing, unlike May, my parents were always working or in their own house, a couple more miles away from mine. They pay for my house while I just watched movies, eat, sleep , go to school, do homework, get made fun of, GETTING CHASED BUT FUCKING FANBITCHES!!, and being alone. Every once in a while I would watch pokemon nesting. But to bored to care._

_I was always alone...intill now._

_-done with a short past part, (_what he was always alone, what could I type about that.)

As he walked up the stairs he didn't know others were watching.

"They so love eachother." Dawn said with stars in her eyes.

"No ,Dawn no playing matchmaker when you can't even set yourself up with Paul." Misty

"Yeah you're the one to talk even though you could barley talk to Ash."Dawn snapped back.

They both started to think about the guys they like and headed back down to the arcade. Both blushing like crazy.

Back with May and Drew.

Drew just got back to his room and set May on his bed. May felt really relaxed. Before Drew left he heard his name, mumbled. He turned to see May mumbleing "Drew, don't go." Drew listened to her words and sat next to her on his bed, got the courage to wrap his arms around he waist, and pull her towards him, kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep while she snuggled into his chest.

sorry for the short chapter. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON FOR ME SO UPDATES MIGHT COME LATE. next chapter WHAT THE HE!!


	7. WHAT THE HE!

he we go people

thanks for the nice reviews...thanks for the writing tips _**Permanently Scarred**_

Both May and Drew started to wake up...looked into each others eyes then they saw an extra pair of eyes on them...

"THAT IS SO CUTE!!" Dawn screamed like Sadie and Katie from TDI.

"This loser can get a girlfriend but i can't?" Paul stated. Dawn flushed.

"HEY WE ARE NOT DATING YOU JERK...WHAT THE HE!!...STOP COPYING ME DREW/MAY!" They screamed in unison.

"They are so meant to be with eachother, and get married, have kids, then die from yelling at eachother."Dawn said in a sweet tone.

"You want me to die?" May asked getting up from the bed.

"cough My job cough" Misty joked making the girls laugh and walk away to get prepared for shopping (for me being a girl, I HATE SHOPPING. if i ever met Dawn from pokemon...i would Shoot her with a paintball gun...violence, makes everyone happy to read it)

The boys had a puzzled look on their faces. They were all thinking the same thing 'WHAT THE HE!!'

"So want to follow the girls to the mall and eavesdrop?" Drew asked.

"Sure why not" Paul stated with a glare.

"Cool, i can meet foxy ladies" Ash said.

"okay so lets change." Drew stated

Ash wore an outfits like Gary's, season 1, with brown boots, jeans, blue long sleeve shirt and a yin yang necklace.

Paul wore sunglasses, and a tuxedo. with a pink tie

Drew wore jean shorts, a short sleeve black t-shirt saying "i'm with the idiot"

--

"okay bye boys we will be back in like...and hour, or five." Said Dawn as they passed by th IPARTY bags.

--

"OPERATION SECRET AGENT MEN A-GO!!" Ash screamed

!!

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS, NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG

next chapter

THE DANGEROUS MALL.


	8. The Dangerous Mall

on with the story!!

--

Drew was staring at Paul for like five minutes straight in the limo.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT DREW!!" Paul yelled making Ash jump.

"Man, Paul! I messed up my hair because of you" said Ash, he got looks from Paul and Drew. "What the FOXY ladies want a hot man"

"Dude the closest date you'll ever get is a date with a toilet." said Drew smirking.

"N-no! How dare you make fun of Misty like that!" said Ash, flushed.

He was ignored, Drew stared at Paul again.

"Okay what the HELL do YOU want DREW!" Paul said trying to keep his cool.

"Why are you wearing a tuxedo? Were not in MEN IN BLACK you know" Drew asked.

Paul did not respond, they started to pull up into the front of the mall. The boys got out, then the driver drove away.

"Let's see how the girls like pranks" Said Drew breaking the silence

"I thought we were gonna eavesdrop" Ash stated.

"This is much more fun" Paul responded. Ash smiled and ran off somewhere. Drew and Paul smirked evily.

WITH THE GIRLS

The girls went to a smoothie bar to get a nice cold smoothie. May got Cherry, Misty got Orange, and Dawn got Pink Lemonade (i have no idea if those are real flavors, no flames)

When they took a sip, their faces went red and they ran to the nearest bathroom.

"HOT!!" May screamed not caring if anyone heard her.

"What the hell!" Dawn yelled in the bathroom. "Misty my mouth is on fire!"

"It wasn't that bad" Misty replied.

"How?" May and Dawn said in unison.

"Simple i have a tooth brush." Misty stated "well I'll be in the Fishing store, SEE YA!" Misty left, not know Ash was following, but now he look like Tracy, but he had on a flower dress...Disturbing.

May and Dawn walked out of the bathroom, looked around then Misty was back.

"Girls, we have a problem."She said with a scared tone in her voice. "The boys are here and...and...and..."

"What is it already!" Dawn shouted.

"ASH IS IN A DRESS...CROSS DRESSER ALERT!! The man i like wears woman clothing." Misty screamed then fell anime style. People laughed at Misty for screaming that in a very packed mall.

"The boys...SABATAGE!" Dawn was fired up ready to kill her prey. "I'll kill Paul, Misty you go kill Ash, May you kill the master mind in this plan...Drew.

"GOT IT." Both girls said then walked away. Dawn walked off too, All went to the hunters store.

ON THE SECOND FLOOR.

Misty felt a pair of eyes on her. She new it was Ash. All three girls went on different different directions, all of them wearing a camoflauge army out fit, black lines under their eyes (like in football.), loaded with a blow horn, silly string, and a paint ball gun. She turned around to see a "girl" in a long blue dress. She took out her Blow horn, clicked the button, Ash was sent flying back wards only to see a bag go over his head.

Total darkness.

ON THE FIRST FLOOR.

Dawn was wearing sunglasses Drinking a safe smoothie. The she saw a guy in a tux, she run up to him saying the dumbest Dawn think ever.

"Are you from MEN IN BLACK...Paul!!" She shouted. "SILLY STRING POWERS GO!!" She hit him with pink silly string, then throw him in a bag. Then went to a clothes store. Bought a lot of clothes, the bag looked like the one Paul was in...She only left with one.

ON THE THIRD FLOOR.

May was scoping with her paint ball gun.

"what'cha looking for" said a familar voice, but it was to late, he used Red silly string on her mouth then threw her in the bag.

Misty and Dawn figured that May left for Drew's house, since the mall just closed. They then saw Drew waiting in the limo.

"I thought May bagged you!!" Dawn shouted in the car, making the Driver go pale, he thought she said banged.

"Nope I caught her." Drew exclaimed.

"Well we got Paul and Ash right here." Misty stated.

When they got home they went to Drew's room, Drew opened his bag to see a May eating the Silly String

"Hey I had to get out some how" May said.

Next was Misty. She opened her Bag to see a cross dressed Ash crying.

"Bitch" He whispered.

Next was Dawn, she opened her bag to only to see clothes...she went pale

"you ok?" Misty asked

"I LEFT PAUL IN A BAG AT THE MALL!!"Dawn yelled. The whole world probably heard.

--

HAHA Dawn left Paul at the mall!!


	9. rolling, yelling, k, skateboard, jealous

OH THIS WILL BE A SHORT CHAPTER or will it. XD

!!

They all had a mini panic attack, then a knock at the door.

Paul was stanging there red in the face.

"YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS ASS UGLY CLOTHES AND YOU LEAVE ME IN A BAG IN A GIRLS CLOTH STORE...VICTORIA SECRET!! YOU BITCH I CANT BELIEVE YOU, YOU HIT ME WITH PINK SILLY STRING ALL OVER MY TUX!! YOU ASS HOLE, BITCH, BASTARD, FUCKN' RETARD!!" Paul screamed at the top of his lungs letting all his anger out at once "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE A BOY WALKING OUT OF A WOMAN UNDER CLOTHING STORE!!" he yelled again. By this time the girls fell asleep, May in Drew's arms, still in a bag, Ash rolling down the 30 flights of stairs, screamed, while Misty chased after him. Dawn fell asleep on Pauls shoe.

In the morning May found everyone except her and Drew out of the room. Dawn screaming sorry to Paul. Ash rolling down a 10 mile long mountain, at the end of the 10 acre yard at Drew house, Misty chasing Ash. May looked up to see Drew sleeping holding her close, May saw she was cuddling against his chest.

"WHAT!!" screamed May.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Drew screamed

"AHHHHHHHHH"

AHHHHHHHHH"

AHHHHHHHHH"

AHHHHHHHHH"

YAAAAAAAAAY" May screamed.

"What the hell?" Asked a tired Drew.

"A lot of randomness." May stated

"like?"

"Oh like Dawn screaming sorry, um...OH Ash is rolling down a hill." Drew had a question mark above is head.

"MISTY DID IT." May stated

"whatever. Hey today is the last day you can stay here ok, the weekend will be over, besides I don't need to get in trouble"

"k"

"k?"

"what happed to the o part?"

not important k?"

About five minutes of that they went to the kitchen to find a red faced Misty and Dawn, both out of breath, a bleeding from the ear Paul, and a super muddy Ash.

"Bad time?" May asked

"YUP" The four at the table said in unison.

"K!"

"..."

".."

"..."

".."

"What happened to the O part?" Asked all four of them

"Long story, well May and i are off to the skate park"

"We'll catch up later." Misty called.

Then got at the skatepark at around 10: 25 am. May was trying some stunts, Drew just trying to learn how to skate board, but did not get it, so he watched May, rolling around, the wind in her hair. Drew watching her. This got one persone jelous of May.

--

okay it's short but hey. IS IT A FANGIRL, HARLEY, KENNY MAX...ON OC?? find out tomorrow.


	10. Oops, and back to school

THERE WAS HARLEY!! -I BET YOU EXPECTED HIM OR MAX...KENNY IS BEING HUNG FROM THE NINJA ARTS SCHOOL ROOM X0... OH I GOT THE LYRICS OF THE INTERNET PEOPLE. SO THANK THE INTERNET, i already know people do that for song fics.

!!

"DREWIE-BEAR!!" screamed Harley, causing May to fall off her skateboard.

"I thought you were dead or at looney town."said Drew, Drew's face was priceless.

Harley gave Drew a bear hug (get it?) ending with a faint from Drew. Harley let go, and he fell to the ground.

"DREWIE-BEAR NO!!" Harley screamed. Then recieved a punch in the face. He looked up with fake tears to see May. "Oh hey hon, toodles." He said walking away, shaking his hips.

"What the hell?" Drew wondered after waking up about 5 seconds later.

"Drew you ok" May asked as she bent over.

"Y-yeah"Drew studdered seeing how close their faces where. They leaned in faces getting closer then...

"Stay away from my sister you Ass hole!!" Screamed Max who was standing there watching the whole time.

"M-Max!" May said suprised

"I-I'm going home May, and I'm telling Dad!!" Max said walking away, with a pout on his face.

"I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I GET HOME!!" May screamed to Max. He ran for his life.

"Well that took care of him" May stated. "Here let me help you up."

He took her hand and but instead of her pulling him up he pulled her down with him. They both started to laugh.

"Wow Drew this is way out of your character" May giggled. Then fangirls came.

"Run May!!" Drew shouted pulling May up with him. The started to run back to Drew's house. Only to see some random person at the gate. She had long pink hair. Dawn was at the gate with her.

"Drew this girl says she's you girlfriend is that true?" Dawn asked.

"No i don't have a girlfriend!" Drew shouted

"HI DREW!! I'M YOUR NUMBER 1 FAN, BLOSSOM!!" She shouted. Drew and May got to the gate "Drew, who's she."

"Oh. Hi I'm May Maple." May said holding out her hand "nice to meet you."

"Well I hate our little meeting." Blossom stated slaping May's hand away. "Drew will be mine!!"

"Oh yeah!" May shouted

"yeah" Blossom shouted back

"Not over my dead Body!!" May shouted

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!!" Blossom snapped.

They had a deady staring contest with thunder and lightning in the backround. Drew and Dawn just watched, both missing what they said.

"Oh Drew, what happens when you put fire works in you kitchen sink." Dawn asked

"What?" Drew asked

"Oh I just wanted to know because that's what we did, but they had a funny name."

"What kind of funny name?" Drew asked

"Dynamite." Dawn answered

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

"Dawn you just blew up my house!!" Drew yelled

"Blossom said would be a good idea" Dawn said

Misty, Paul, Kenny, Ash, Maids, and Ninja's ran out of the house.

"Drew you...c-could..s-stay at my h-house" Blossom said stoping the glaring contest

"No, you gave Dawn the idea you Bastard" Drew yelled with a scary face.

Blossom ran off cursing under her breath. Misty, Paul, Dawn, and Ash went home, to get ready for school the next day. Ninja's went home, along with the maids. May and Drew watched as the fire department, police, and constrution builders came to the kitchen. May and Drew stood there for a minute then Drew went inside his house and got a bag.

"What's that for?" May asked.

"I'm sleeping at you house till my house is fixed." Drew stated.

"Fine." May said then they walked to May's house, ate dinner, got ready for bed, set the uniforms out for tomorrow.Norman and Caroline were fighting down stairs, but then the weirdest thing happened, they said sorry, a couple who fought everyday said sorry to eachother. May and Max smiled when they fell asleep. In May's room, May on the top bunk, Drew on the bottom bunk. May's room was red with the same pokeball shape like her bandana in every corner, She had a white carpet floor, A white painted Dresser and Mirror. Pokeball stand (it fits all her pokeballs on these little circles, so the pokeballs stay, you can just pop the pokeballs as easy as you put them in.),That was on top of her tv, which was ontop of her white little tv stand. Her room was 5 by 7 yards. (i have no idea how big that is.) They both fell asleep at 9:15pm

"May wake up honey, Drew wake up, Max sweetie." Called Caroline from the stairs. "I have luches for all of you!"

The trio walked down stairs May and Drew in uniform, Max in his normal clothes because elemantary school has no uniforms. They ate their breakfast sandwich and walked to school. May and Drew walked Max to his school, then they proceeded to their school, until shadows behind them fell. May turned around only to see the sam boys from a couple years ago, just now they are in collage.

"No" May whispered Drew turned to look at May to see only a fightened face. He turned and saw the two collage boys.

"May are these the guys who hurt you before and stole your backpack?" Drew asked

May could on nod her head in agreement.

"You bothered my friend once don't do it again"Drew said coldly.

They both recieved a punch in the stomach. They both fell to the ground. Both saying sorry, we didn't mean to harm you girlfriend. Making Drew and May blush. Then continued to the walk to school.

"Thanks Drew" May said breaking the silence

"No problem" Drew smirked flicking his hair.

"Hey I have gym, art, and music today. What about you. Since it's Spring, and your in my class i wanted to know what specials you have." (they are all in the same class like in chapter 1 but that was the first day so May is wondering what classes Drew has.

"I have Gym, cooking, then music. Then after school i have Basket ball practice, your friends are coming, you should come too, if you can handle topless guys." Drew smiked flicked his hair (he didn't do that in a long time, JK LOL)

"Cool" May reponded, they had boring classes then gym came for Dawn, Drew, and May.

"TODAY, HONS, WE PLAY DODGE BALL!!"screamed Harley, a student in their class. " TEACHER SAID WE SHOULD MAKE OUR OWN TEAMS, OKAY I CALL BLOSSOM, AND DREWIE-BEAR ON MY TEAM!!"

May noticed him screamed other kids names, total of 10 kids on each team. May and Dawn saw the same Blossom from yesterday. Then the battle began, Dawn and Drew got out first, Leavin May with 8 other people, and Blossom and Harley with 7 other people.

'May will...PAY!!' Blossum shouted in her mind hitting May in the face with a ball, getting herself out, then Blossom stood next to Drew

Soon class was over and the teams had a tie, Harley on one side and May on the other. Both teams satisfied. Next for May was Art with Ash,Drew had cooking with Misty. All for off them in trouble because of a little explosion in the kitchen, and a paint covered wall in the Art room. Next came music. May, Drew, Dawn, Kenny, Harley, and Dawn were in.

"May please sing any song you like, I love your songs from last semester." Said Mrs. Note

"Yes, ma'am." May replied. "I will be singing This is Me from Camp Rock" The class cheered. Drew couldn't beleive how beautiful her voice was. She sang.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

May ended at the part where the boy comes in and sat down. The class clapped.

"Dawn your up." Said Mrs. Note, putting ear plugs in.

"I will sing...sharada sharada"Dawn said. Her voice was hi pitched like a mouse.

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You really wouldn't call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody even really knew her name  
To her, Her life was one big game_

She's got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  


_Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow  
She was just dreaming 'bout her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't even care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous_

She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head

She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head

She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head

Dawn ended, some people clapped.

"Harley you up" Said Mrs note

"OK HONS GUESS THE TITLE OF MY SONG!!" Harley giggled

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge_

I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

I can see youre on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,  


_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge_

Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,  


_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge._

The boys in the class puked. The teacher skipped Kenny and went to Blossom

"The song I'm singing is Butterfly." Blossom said, she had an okay voice.

_Ai yai i yai Ai yai i yai Ai yai i yai Where's my samurai?(Whoo!)_

_I've been searching for a man, All across Japan. Just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who is strong, But still a little shy, Yes, I need, I need my samurai._

_Ai yai i yai, I'm your little butterfly, Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky. Ai yai i yai, I'm your little butterfly, Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky. _

_I've been searching in the woods, And high upon the hills. Just to find, to find my samurai. Someone who won't regret, To keep me in his net. Yes I need, I need my samurai._

_Ai yai i yai, Ai yai i yai Ai yai i yai Where's my samurai? Ai yai i yai, Ai yai i yai Ai yai i yai Where's my samurai? Ai yai i yai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky Ai yai i yai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky Ai yai i yai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky_

_Ai yai i yai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky Ai yai i yai Ai yai i yai Ai yai i yai Where's my samurai? Ai yai i yai Ai yai i yai Ai yai i yai Where's my samurai? Ai yai i yai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky_

She stopped then for the last song was Drew.

"I just wanna play my music" Drew said. His singing voice was handesome.

_As is known that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday,and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never let it go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah  
_ Find more Lyrics at __/qLGL___

Hand clapping  
hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never let it go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favourite songs  
So I can sing along

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday,every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never let it go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never let it go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long 

_Yeah!_

The bell rang, time to go back to class, bell rang, time to go their seprates ways.

!!11111

yay don with that one. i thought a long chapter would be nice for once. OKAY I GOT THE LYRICS OFF THE INTERNET LIKE EVERYONE ELSE OKAY.

SEE YA,


	11. A fight for one!

Enjoy, I still have to read two books over the summer, maybe i'll just read half and skim through it like i always do...Yeah, that's what i'll do. I still can never remember the difference between nonfiction and fiction. So i ended up writing it on my hand with washable Marker!! Im so funny. Well anyway, here is chapter 11, ok but for this chapter, this might make you go "whoa why did this happen?" Well you'll see!!

!!

Dawn left for her house, Misty went to her gym, Paul and Ash went back together because their neighbors. (That must suck, rivals next door) Drew and May walked to her house together, one week until Drew's house was fixed.

"I thought you were rich, shouldn't it only take one day to fix your house?" May asked.

"Yeah, but still they have to paint,and add new furniture." Drew stated.

"Aren't you scared or worried they might steal your gold?" May asked

"Pfft, how would they do that? That's solid gold, it would take millions to people to pick that up." Drew told May

"Oh" was all May could say.

The walk home was pretty much silent. When they got home they saw one thing missing. (it's night time just for you guys to know)

"I FORGOT TO PICK UP MAX!!" May screamed then ran out the door.

Drew stayed behind, to work on his homework, but then he got a better idea.

'What's the point of me doing this? I could just have May do it.' Drew thought. Then went up stairs to watch tv.

As May arrived at the school, she saw the same bullies, from before.

"My, if it isn't the dudes little girlfriend from before" The fat one said "To bad he ain't here to protect you"

"Max, run home" May said as she stood infront of Max and streched her arms out.

"O-ok, but what about you." Max asked with a worried look on his face.

"Just go home, I'll be fine" May replied, Max then ran off.

"This is going to be painful you know that right, maybe you should run off like before." The tall skinny one said.

"I don't care, you hurt me not my brother!" May yelled. Then the series of kicks and punches began. Max made it home.

"MOMMY DADDY, HELP!!" Max screamed.

"Max! What is it sweetie?" Caroline asked.

"I was getting beaten up by older kids, then M-May came. NOW MAY IS GETTING HURT!" Max yelled, crying.

"What!" Drew said, as he walked down the stairs.

"Boys or girls?" Norman asked

"Boys, daddy boys."Max told his father.

"Hehehe, Let's go Drew." Norman said, twinkles in his eyes.

They both ran off in the moon light. May was now crying from the intese kicking,

"Poor girly" Said the fat one "Crying like a baby."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"May yelled

"Leave My daughter alone!" Norman yelled, with a glare in his eyes. Drew stood there with a smirk, and arms crossed. Norman punched the fat one in the mouth, breaking his jaw. Drew flipped the skinny one, breaking one of his legs. The cops came.

"Thanks sirs, we've been looking for these two for months, after stealing, Will she be okay?" Asked the officer.

"Y-yeah, I-I should be." May replied. Trying to get up.

"Here let me help." Drew said, then picked May up bride style. Making May flush. As they walked home Norman told them both very suprising news.

"May, I decided to stop...DRINKING!!" Norman yelled. "Your mother was right, if I'd stop ealier we would have a better life."

"Thanks...daddy." Her voice got lower as she fell asleep, again, on Drew's chest. When they arrived home...

"May you okay" Max yelled, not knowing she was sleeping.

"Oh thank goodness." Caroline said,a smile appearing on her face.

"The cops took those boys away, the streets are much safer, Max you can walk to school in the morning alone if you want to" Norman said.

"YES! No more late days." Max said. "Well good night."

"Good night Drew." Caroline said.

As Drew carried May the stairs, then to her bed, he didn't expect to do this. Drew leaned in then **kissed** May's cheek.

"Good night May." Drew said, as he fell asleep.

NEXT DAY!!

"Bye Mom!" May yelled, she had some scratched on her arms, and some sore muscles, but she wanted to go to school anyway. Drew and May walked down the street to their school. "Hey Drew, I had the best dream last night, someone kissed me on the cheek and said good night to me!!"May said.

"O-oh cool" Drew studdered, remembering last night, then blushed.

When they arrived in class, Dawn Misty...

"What happened May!?" Dawn asked/yelled

"May are you okay to even walk?"Misty asked

"Well I protected my brother form bullies, last night, so they got arrested, but I'm ok, I just have to go to the nurses office, every other class."May stated

"Oh well to bad for you May." Blossom stated, walking up to them. "Hm, I guess Drew is mine now" She smirked.

"You okay May?" Drew asked as he walked up to her.

"yeah" May responded

'I will get my revenge May!' Blossom thought as she walked away. Not knowing another Drew fan was watching her

!111111111111!!

yes it was a random chapter, but now the next chapter is coming


	12. Um DAD! WHY ARE YOU AT MY SCHOOL?

WHO WAS WATCHING??

Hey i'm watching pokemon advance

!!

A girl with light blue green eyes and short reddish brown hair, also wearing the school uniform appeared in front of Blossom

"Hi, heard you also hate May Maple. I know for a fact she loves Mr. Drew" The girl said

"Brianna?"Blossom asked

"Of course, I'm Mr. Drew's number one fan" Exclaimed Brianna "One day I will marry him."

"Pfft, yeah right, If you love Drew less then me then why side forces with me?"Blossom asked

"Because, we need to get May away from him, I heard that he invited her to his mansion and carried her piggy-back and bride style. She's going to get him if we don't do something."Brianna exclaimed

Then those two went on with their evil planning. May and Drew talked during some classes, but everyonce in awhile May would have to get up for the nurses office.

'Perfect, Phrase one is a go!' Brina and Blossom thought as they tripped May.

"OW!" May yelled.

"Blossom, Briana, detetion, May is very injured, and I saw both of you stick your foot out." Mrs. Read said (I bet you can guess the subject their in) So throughout the day Blossom and Brianna would trip May not caring how many detentions they would get.

"No, you said we would have no detentions. Now we can't go outside to eat, with Drew or the group."Blossom said with anger. "Im out loser"

That is all she said as she left to go to another detention.

When lunch was over Blossom went up to May, Drew, Misty, Paul, Dawn, and Ash.

"May, sorry for tripping you, it was all Brianna's idea. BUT DON'T YOU DARE THINK I WILL HAND DREW OVER TO YOU!!" she yelled then flipped her long pink hair and walked away.

"So you like me, I never knew May."Drew smirked, will everyone but May and Paul laughed.

"Who is that funny?" Paul asked

"This is so not the time Paul!! I-I only like you as a friend" May screamed as Pauls ear started to bleed

"Ok, whatever, I have history to get to." Drew said smirking

"Waaaaaa!! WERE ALL LATE TO CLASS" they all screamed in unison. A teacher stepped out her door

"shhhh, I am trying to teach, oh kids, you class in in the Auditorium."She said

"Thanks, we would have been lost still if it wasn't for you Mrs. Read" May said with a small smile on her face.

"Welcome" She said as she closed her door.

"May, how did you think of that a minute ago?" Dawn asked

"Well, your Dad being the Gym leader, you need excuses." May explained.

As the group walked in to Aud. They saw one person they were just talking about standing on the stage with Max and Caroline. Norman, AKA her dad

"Oh May-cutie-pie there you are."Exclaimed her mother, the 250 other kids giggled

"Mom..." May said in a hushed tone.

"Hey May is that Drew they Guy you li-"But berfore Max could finish May run up on stage covering his mouth.

"MAY IS DREW YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT BOYS!!"Norman yelled. May flushed. Her friends just laughed.

"NO!! Dad, he helped save me! Twice!!"May yelled back to her father "And once time he was standing there next to you!"

"WELL, I'M AM NOT LETTING YOU DATE ANYONE YOUNG LADY!!"Norman yelled.

"W-well um... this is the gym Leader Norman and his HAPPY family."A teacher said on the microphone.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!!" May yelled. Making the 250 kids and May's friends laugh even harder. Everyone except Paul, he just started to turn red.

"I told your mother."Norman said, May looked at her mom.

"I told Max." Caroline said, being the only one not yelling, May went to look at Max, but her had a smile plastered on his face.

"And I forgot to tell you, but I did go in your room, and I did ignore when you said not to, and I did take your Journal" Max flipped it open."Day one, I just got this journal today, I'm so happy. Day two, Mommy tried to catch me with a pokeball when we were swimming. I was wearing a blue, water, hat thing, then tentacool appeared around me, I screamed mommy, but she thought I was a pokemon so she through a pokeball at me." Max said. All students were in tears, some pointing, some falling out off chair, most of them were red.

"MAX YOU'RE SO DEAD."May yelled fake fire appearing behind her."You go in my room again, I will lock you in the basement, OH!" May said getting a happy,"Oh when I was 13 and you were 8 you thought there were ghosts in the basement. So I dress up as a zombie, and he totally wet his pants." Everyone laughed harder.

"Wait, I think that would be an improvement"Max replied.Everyone fell out of their chairs.

"Okay everyone calm down our family isn't usally like this." Caroline tried to explain.

But everyone ignored her. Everyone jsut sitting there laughing.

About 2 hours later school was over along with the most embarrising day of May's life. Drew and May walked home together, Again, just one more day intill his house was fixed.

"So was all of that true?" Drew asked.

"Sadly, I can't believe he almost said I liked...NOBODY!!"May said as she almost told Drew she _kinda_ liked him.

"Su-spi-cous"Drew said as he walked a little faster. Flicking his hair, smirking, knowing he ticked May off big time

"WHAT!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" May asked/yelled.

"DREW AND MAY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARIGGE, THAT'S NOT ALL, THAT'S NOT ALL, NOW A BABY IS DRINKING ALCHOL!!"Max yelled/sang.

"MAX YOU ARE SO DEAD." May yelled dashing off to go get her brother

'And I actually _kind of_ like her??'Drew asked himself in disbelief

!!

Yay!!

Drew & May- finally we confessed we like eachother in our MINDS...Say what you too!?

well see you guys soon...What am i doing tomorrow...OH NO I FORGOT!!. but SHORT STORY LONG is coming along well...hmmm 2 days 8 chapters for that story, wow..I'm really bored to type that much in 2 days...

I loved this chapter May never new...good times...good times...OH AND IF YOU PEOPLE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE IN SHORT STORY LONG DON'T WORRY THE STORY WILL CONTINUE!! THX FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER, WHAT I'M LIKE KISA IN FRUITS BASKET I GET HURT EASY

BYE...


	13. An Idiot follows, then Swimming

Wha i have about 800 pages of reading to go, and i can't find my reading packet, just my luck right? so yeah, I'm typing this for you people out there, who actually have an internet conntection right now... So this might be long.

!!

Drew walked alone then saw a lime green bandana floating in the wind.

'Must be May's' He thought as he caught it. Then saw a blur appear in front of him, it had short strawberry brown hair, and crystal green eyes, and the girl verson of his uniform. An Emerald colored skirt with a bright yellow line at the bottom, at star bright blouse with a bright green bow in the middle, but her outfit was a little different then May's. This girl had bedazzeled her uniform, but over dazzeled it.

"Hi Mr. Drew, I'm your number 1 fan Brianna."She said her eyes with stars, her face flushed.

"Whatever" Drew said coldly as he walked away. She followed.

"So, Mr. Drew, like anyone?" She asked." Like me?"

"No, all my fangirls annoy me, and now that your number 1, your even worse." Drew said coldly. Brianna stood there, she froze up, a tear went down her face.

"I will win you over Mr. Drew, just you wait, I will save you from that runt named May."She muttered. Then followed Drew again.

"Mr. Drew what is that cloth in your hand?" She asked.

"May's Bandana."Drew said, as he was only one block away from May's house.

"Cool, you going home?" Brianna asked.

"Yep, in a way. Hold on, your house is way on the other side of town. Go Home Already." Drew said as he walked faster, away from the fangirl.

"Fine see you tomorrow Mr. Drew!!" Brianna yelled as she fled to her home.

"Drew what took so long?" May asked as she was no longer in her school uniform, but in a mid theigh Orange dress with pokeballs on the side, a light green fannypack aroung her waist, Black biker shorts, Black socks, and orange rimmed white shoes.

"Brianna, my number one fan showed up and was asking way to many questions." Drew said as he handed May her bandana, with a red rose in it.

"Hey thanks, who get the rose?" She asked with a blank look on her face

"Um...you have a Beautifly right?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Why?" May asked again, acting kind of dumb.

"It's for her then."Drew said as he walked up stairs to change in to his usual wear.

They both did their homework, stayed up late watching a family movie, happy that a holiday weekend was approching, Yes Halloween.

Summer was just a couple days ago, Actually 2 weeks ago, school was boring, Drew was back at his house, same old same old. Well in this story they get a week off from school to get ready for the trwat holiday.

And our trio of girls were walking to Misty's gym, to swim and get costumes.

"I know what I'm going to be...a cheerleader! Since cheerleading season is over."May said.

"No, I'm being a cheerleader, I already have My costume!" Dawn said.

"Okay so I'll be.."

"An idiot like always?" Said a girl with long pink hair from behind.

"NO!!" May yelled

"I'm being a bride, because on day I'll be one" Blossom exclaimed

"Be a bride to what? Frankinsten?"Dawn snapped. Misty could only glare at the girl.

"No, to Drew of course"She said with a little laugh.

"No I'll marry Drew you slut." Brianna snapped.

"Wow a bitch fight, I got to watch this." Misty said was she pulled a chair and popcorn out of nowhere and watched. Dawn and May started to pull the chair away, then the two Bitches who want to marry Drew where out of sight.

"Misty are we there yet they asked?" Dawn asked looking at her pink snow boots and black socks. Dawn had her usual on, Misty had her yellow shorts, red tanktop, star bright vest, and her orange shoes. May has the same outfit on that I discribed above on.

"Yup. Let's swim first. May, Dawn and I know what were going to be so you need to think about that." Misty said.

"What are you going to be?" Dawn asked.

"A mermaid of course."Misty explained.

"With legs?"May asked.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" Misty yelled as they walked in. Her voice echoed.

The girls went to the changing room to change into their swimsuits. May's was red Bikini, with a white pokeball on the back of the top, (it's kind of the like the green on she has on the show) Dawn had a pink bikini with a "CUTIE" on the back of the bottom. Misty wore a yellow onepiece with a blue star on the back.

"Okay all my pokemon are in the water, so don't be scared if something goes past your foot, also the boys are coming. Oh and one more thing, this is an above ground pool and it has clear glass,so when the boys give the pool a weird look, their just checking us out."Misty smiled, with a little laugh at the end

May and Dawn flushed.

!!

About 10 minutes later Paul, Ash, and Drew walked into the Gym, Dawn was swimming with a Speal, Misty with a staru, and May just doing underwater gymnastics.

"YO, WHERE HERE!!" Ash yelled with pikachu on his shoulder, all three girls looked and saw the three boys standing there blushing. The girls swam to the top, took the underwater breathing things out of their mouths, (like on the show, their red, with like a speaker like thing in the middle.)

"Hey Misty said as she and the other two got to the top, the boys changing rooms are over there"Misty pointed to the left.

"Oh and Paul don't go to the right, unless you want me to send you to Victoria secret again" Dawn said pointing to the right.

May giggled, put the under water breather in her mouth and swan with a Shelder on her back.

The boys walked out of the changing room 5 minutes later Ash wearing a Black swim trunks, Paul wearing dark blue swimtrunks also wearing sunglasses, and Drew wearing purple trunks, they saw the three girls playing something like under water tag with the pokemon. Dawn called out her Piplup and buneary, the only two pokeon she had with her. Buneary ran up to pikachu and hid its face withs it's fur. May called out her torchic, skitty, and Beautfly, the only pokemon she had with her.

"Go Roselia and Absol!" Drew called.

"Turtwig, Chimchar, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Go" Paul said, Electkid was out and played with the other pokemon.

Ash went to the high dive and did a cannonball, causing somepokemon to get wet. Drew went up to high dive and did, yup you guessed it a did, when he surfaced he put on of those under water things in his mouth. Paul just sat there with his sunglass on.

"PAUL! COME ON IN THE WATERS GREAT!" Dawn yelled to Paul

"I'll pass" was all he would say.

"No way. Your going...IN!!" Misty said then yelled as she pushed Paul into water.

"Paul, you ok?" Dawn asked as she swam over to Paul.

"Whatever troublesome girl" Paul muttered

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?"Dawn yelled/asked

"WHATEVER TROUBLESOME GIRL!" Paul snapped

"HOW AM I TROUBLESOME??" Dawn asked.

Well the conversation went on like that for about, 10 minutes, Ok on to Misty and Ash.

"Hey Misty what are you being for halloween, I'm being a ghost!!" Ash asked, then stated

"A mermaid" Misty responded

"with legs?" Ash asked

"WHO ASKED YOU!?" Misty yelled, echo.

"NOBODY ASKED ME, I JUST WANTED TO KNOW!" Ash yelled back.

O-k well fighting seems to be a popular theme today, May and Drew were just swimming. Drew thinking how hot May looked in her swimsuit. (LOLZ) After 3 hours of swimming and yelling the trio of girls, and the trio of boys deciede to change into normal wear, since there was still three hours left intil nightfall.

They decided to go 4-wheeling.

!!11

I'm done!! I fixed my internet yay!! But I have school tomorrow, and I'm typing this in secret, my mom doesn't want me on the computer intil I finish reading...so i might only update on weekends or whenever i have spare time. So ya...I HATE SCHOOL...oh well,

Love: cherryblossumanime


	14. Quads and Pokeshipping happens

Augh, school was so boring today...But on with the story.

!!

"Okay, for 4-wheeling it's May and Drew, Dawn and Paul, Ash and I, any questions?"Misty asked

Everyone started to travel to the 4 wheelers. (Quad...Just to let you know, I might call 4 wheelers, Quads...Tell me if thats how you spell it.) May and Dawn blushed every shade of knowing they would have to hold Paul or Drew around the waist. (I'm so evil) Ash and Misty both went blank.

"Um...who's driving"Ash asked

"I don't know, I never drove one of these before" Misty stated

"Neither did I."Ash said.

"JUST ONE OF YOU DRIVE THE DAMN THING ALREADY!!" Dawn getting annoyed because she had to hold Paul around the waist and he kept complaining it was to loose or to tight.

"I'll Drive" Ash stated with a stupied dumbfounded look on his face. Misty pulled out a piece of paper and started to write something.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"My will."Misty said with her eyes still locked onto the paper.

"Well since you two take as long as a freaken' Slowpoke...May and I are going to take off."Drew said starting the engine.

"Say wh-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!" May asked then yelled as the Quad took off. Dawn and Paul behind them.

"Their gone."Ash said

"Yeah, think?"Misty joked.

"Sorry...hey Misty?"

"Y-yeah?" Misty asked 'Is he going to confess?!' Misty's heart started to beat faster and faster

"Can I call you Mist...or..."Ash trailed off

"Yeah..." Misty said, giving him a hint to continue.

"Call you Mist...or my _girlfriend_?" Ash said, flushed.

"OF COURSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD OF NEVER OF ASKED ME!!"Misty yelled. Her lips meeting his. Her arms wrapping around his neck. His hands around her waist. When they broke for air they both were flushed. They both got on the quad, and followed the others who were 2 miles away.

"Interesting." Said a voice with purple hair and a Cacturne outfit.

!!

Ok I know it's short but I'm just typing the next chapter, so don't worry I'm dating a long chapter next.


	15. Operation: Penguinshipping?

IM SO SORRY I'M SO SORRY IM SO SORRY!!

I started to read Twilight, then watch the anime Vampire Knight (Yuki and Zero 4ever) then I'm like oh no Fanfiction!!

Its so hard to update in the begining of 8th grade...I know, worst year ever, I'd rather be stuffed in a locker freshman year then deal with this!

Well here is the long awaited chapter..hahahahah i said dating instead pf planning a long chapter next (falls off chair)

"I'm okay!" 'ow...'

!!

As Ash and Misty caught up the the other four traitors, they saw them eating a picnic.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FOOD!! DID YOU TAKE MY 5 PACKED LUNCHS I HAD FOR THE WEEK!!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs causing some random person to fall off her bike. "Oops.."

"No, if you read the label we went to burger king, here we got you both one" Drew said with a flick of his hair...making other people faint.

"STOP FAINTING!! YOU ANNOYING BITCHES!!" May screamed with a pout on her face.

"Wow May I didn't know you were jealous."Drew said smirking.

"Me? Jealous? NO! Not in a million years."

"Well I guess a million years ended when you screamed stop fainting." Drew said...poorly

"Go May!! You can beat that weirdo dude! GO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O MAY!" Dawn cheered. Then she noticed something, (wow she noticed something) "Kenny!"

"Hey DeeDee." Kenny said as he had a glaring contest with Paul.

"Stop calling me DeeDee!" Dawn said May and Misty walked up to Dawn

"Operation:Make Paul Jealous" May and Misty whispered .

"Hey Kenny..."Dawn started

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Dawn asked slightly blushing. Paul picked up a rock and crushed it, watching the two look the other way.

"SURE I'LL PICK YOU UP AT SEVEN!!" Kenny yelled as he dashed away to get ready.

'Heh-heh...Perfect' The three girls thought at the same time.

Drew sat there, knowing what was going on. Ash through a french fry at Misty making her jump, then turn to anger.

"Come on Dawn lets help you get ready." May said

The girls walked up to the Quads, each taking one. Then it came to the boys.

"Hey we need one!! Where two miles away from Misty's house!!"

"TOOOOOOO BBBBBAAAAAADDDDDDD SSWWWWWWWWWEEEEEETTTTTTTIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!" Misty yelled back to Ash.

"I'll walk" Paul said getting up, picking up trash.

"I got an idea." Ash said. "Whoever gives us a ride to the Water Pokemon Gym get's to see Drew's body with a t-shirt on, and gets a picture!!" Ash yelled. Lucky only one fangirl heard it and gave them a ride. She got her dream come true.

When the boys arrived the saw Dawn in a pink dress with bows on it (ok Dawn and Kenny are going to were the same outfits they do in contests)

"We did a good job huh?"May said, smiling. "I picked the bows and color"

"I picked the lengh" Misty said (you would think she would pick a short dress beause of how she dresses in th first pokemon show.) "and the hair"

"I did the decoration!!" Dawn said cheerfully. "And the make up"

Drew just flicked his hair. Ash looked into space. Paul fainted. THE Paul fainted...bummer.

Kenny arrived in his usual contest outfit.

"Were going to a Halloween ball, you guys can join us. Were just going to get someting to eat first. It starts in one-" He was cut off by May

"OMG WE HAVE TO BYE AN OUTFIT!!" She screamed dragging everone to the Quads.

"hour..." Kenny finished.

!!

What will they were...oh just to add a little humor, Harley will be there in a...LONG GREEN BRIDES DRESS, WITH A PICTURE OF DREW ON IT!! NO MY EYES THEY BURN!!

see you soon.


	16. The mall again, time to prepare!

Yay I updated Microsoft to my computer

Yay I updated Microsoft to my computer!! Yay!!

Next chapter….wait…what I'm I doing this weekend….typing, reading twilight…..buying the girls uniform from vampire knight (I hope my mom will buy it for me off e-bay…OMG I was reading the manga and my worst least favorite paring was paired up in Vampire knight…..no it's Yuuki and Zero not Yuuki and kaname!! Sorry

Chapter!!

!!

As May was speeding to the mall, in the Quads, yes they never run out of gas…or power….she almost hit a parked vehicle, Dodge.

"MAY SLOW DOWN!!" Misty yelled to her very klutzie friend (I know klutzie isn't a word, but it went with the moment)

"Nev-" May was cut off when she his a stop sign. (that's what they were made for May, to stop you one way or another…) "Ow…"

As Misty caught up the boys had to share a Quad, and hold each other around the waist…it was Ash holding Drew…Ash is Gay…JK. They parked their quads and took the key. Then entered the mall…OF DOOM FOR THE BOYS BECAUSE THEY HAVE TO HOLD EVERY SINGLE BAG!!

"Bitch…"Ash muttered, luckily the girls were out of earshot and eye sight. Misty and May went their separate ways across the mall, May on the third floor and Misty on the second floor.

With Ash….

"Thanks Harley for this pretty outfit for the dance. It's awesome!" Ash exclaimed as he held the soft material.

"Now be good Hun and met me at the dance." Harley said as he walked away and as he shook his hips.

"I'm not Gay…"Ash said as he looked around for Misty

With Misty…

"Oh this dress is so pretty, gasp, this vampire outfit is perfect…No! This Poliwag costume is perfect!" She said as she walked to the counter to make her purchase. She went off to find May.

'Oh no, May in the mall, last time we were hunting the boys down…this time…Nah, Drew can take care of it.' Misty thought as she walked away, only to run into Paul.

"P-paul…what happened…."Misty asked slightly creeped out.

"I got into a fight ok! So shut up because with Dawn dating that Bastard Ken from Barbie I don't…"Paul stopped before he could state his feelings

"One, How did you get into a fight. Two I will not shut up Three that bastards name is Kenny and Four YOU KNOW ABOUT BARBIE HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Misty laughed, tears streaming down her face. Paul ignored her and answered her question

"I decided to punch some gang member in the face because he said I looked like a girl with no breast who just went emo. So after I punched the kid…. I was punched multiple times." Paul said with his new black eye starting to show up.

"Ow…well that's what you get for not dating that girl fast enough, she finds a new prince charming." Misty said with a smirk.

"Whatever" Paul said as they went their separate ways.

With Drew…

"God I will never know why girls like the mall." Drew said flicking his hair (As a girl I HATE the mall. Just had to point that out) while smirking. He had been searching for May for about an hour. Then he got to the third floor and nearly fainted. There was May in a gothic costume store wearing a short poofy at the bottom dress. The top had a kimono wrap to it that consisted of red dark gray and silver on it, with gray tights, black boots with red roses on the side. She had black gloves that also had red roses on them. Then on her head was red lip gloss, black eye shadow, and a red rose in her hair. She turned and looked at him.

"Hey Drew! Like my costume? The cashier said it could also be used as an anime costume." May said after paying for her costume, then walking out of the store with no alarms going off. She was holding a bag with something else in it, Drew got curious.

"What's in the bag May?" Drew asked as May pulled out a chuckie doll. "Ahhhhh!!" Drew screamed as he saw the scar faced doll.

"I'm giving to Ash on Christmas." May said as she put the frightening doll away. "Just to remind him not to mess with Misty."

As they walked in silence they found, at last, Misty and Ash. Misty was in her poliwag costume, it wasn't round, it was like a rain coat with a swirl on the front eyes on the top and a feather with a blue line going across it on the lower back. Then she had Blue tights and blue boots. Ash was in a tuxedo with pictures all over the black material. He even had a red rose. Then out of no where Harley came out of the mens bathroom with a brides dress in a lime green with a picture of Drew on the front. He happily skipped away.

"So that's were you got that….costume." Misty said as she glared at Ash. "Here Drew we got you a vampire costume…we didn't know what else to get you"

Drew went into the bathroom and minutes later he came out in a Long black cape with fake fangs.

"Haha, that costume is so simple." May laughed.

"Ok guys lets go…"Misty said as she spotted a familiar long pink haired girl in a witch costume, forest green and yellow and black.

"Hey Drew!" Blossom exclaimed. Then glared at May and walked away. Then came Brianna in almost the same costume, but instead of yellow she had purple.

"Hi Mr Drew." Brianna said as she followed Blossom.

"Like I was saying before…lets go people!" Misty said as she stuck a fist in the hair. They then left and rode off in to the moon light.

!!

Blossom is back!! I love May's costume!! I want it now…Well anyway, I'll update tomorrow!! Bye!


	17. on the way

Ok I finished Twilight so yeah…

**Ok I finished Twilight so yeah….new chapter I will only update on weekends, sometimes during the week. But don't get mad at me School stresses me out!.**

!!

As they rode off into the sunset May and Misty talked while they were getting gas for the quads. They talked about how great they both looked. The boys on the other hand…

"So, Drew do like Harley, May, Blossom, or that little bitch Brianna?" Ash asked. Drew froze to the spot. Why would Ash ask something like that out of the blue? Oh wait he's Ash.

"Um….well I….uh…"Drew stumbled trying to find the right words.

"So it's May!" Ash exclaimed, a little to loud.

"So it's May?" May asked as she walked over. "What?"

"Oh, uh…May…Hey…" Drew stumbled again, recovering from Ash's question.

"Ash what did you do to Drew…he's broken!" May yelled as she went to Drew's side.

"That's not how you do it May…" Misty said as she walked over. "It's like this." She took in a huge breath, then "ASH!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO NOW MISTER!! WHY IS DREW BLU-" she stopped mid-way after she realized what happened. She took it in, Drew, the Drew!!, Was blushing over May. 'Oh this is rich' Misty said evilly in her mind. "I mean…good boy Ash let's go get the quads." She said as dragged Ash away from the scene of the "crime". Paul walked away too so he could get his own. Ash May watched them walk away she realized something.

"Drew, Misty and Ash are going to share one…Paul will have his own…were together…m-my arms around-nd y-your w-w-wais-t-t." She stuttered, trying to keep her cool as little pop ups of her with Drew together…eating a cookie. Then they kiss on the last bite… "AAHHH!! I'm not ready for that she screamed as she destroyed the invisible to everyone else thought bubble. Drew looked at her as if she was crazy, wait…she is crazy.

"May? You ok?" Drew asked. But before she could reply Ash, Misty, and…I would say Paul but he's already driving away.

"Ok you two get on that one." Misty said pointing to the one Ash just got off of so he could ride with Misty.

Drew got on but May only stared. Like the stare you would give if you saw a time bomb in front of you and you thought it was bubble gum.

"Any day May" Drew said.

"Hey that rhymed." Ash said, pointing out the obvious. Then May got the courage to get on the quad, in seconds they were on the rode, passing Misty and Ash. The about 5 minutes later they pasted Paul who was now ticked off, gasoline in his face. May held Drew tighter around his waist because of the intense speed. Drew smirked, loving the girl of his dreams holding him around the waist.

"May, were about to go faster you know?" Drew said still keeping is eyes on the rode.

"O-ok" She said with a tint of fear in her voice. Drew notice this then pulled over, only to let Paul get the lead again.

"Here you can sit in the front, and I'll still drive." Drew said getting up. (you all know what I mean by that right.?)

Then Drew got on and then they were off again. This time, much, much faster. May had tears in her eyes. Drew was smirking realizing her chocolate brown hair actually smelled like chocolate. (lol)

Within minutes they were at the dance. They saw Kenny and Dawn about to walk in.

May got up and used Drew as support so she wouldn't fall.

"Dizzy-Dizzy Hello Kitty" May said as she stood up, legs shaking.

"Hey, that rhymed too!!" Ash yelled in the distance. Dawn turned around.

"May….what happened to you?" She asked as May walked slowly one arm around Drew's neck and Drew put his arm around her waist.

"Kenny moved in and whispered "Oh the speed on car trick to make girl dizzy. Nice"

Drew shook it off. And they both lead their dates to the dance floor. Paul close behind. Ash and Misty also went in five minutes after the first group. Blossom and Brianna popped out from the bushes.

"Hehe ready slave?" Blossom said as she pointed to Brianna. She shook her head. "Alright lets go." Then they put on a complete different outfits (ok it's hard to describe the outfits so if you really want to know what they look like just type in Rozen Maiden Twins. Brianna is the one in the blue and Blossom is the one in green…sorry)

Blossom was now Suisei-seki from Rozen maiden and her "twin" was Brianna who was Sousei-seki. They both walked in to play a little break up game

!!

**May: hey Drew and I aren't to together yet!**

**Brianna: to bad all love is fair and war…or something like that**

**May: I'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH…curse you blossom and Brianna!**

**Ok while they yell Im going to tell you when I will update next**

**Saturday September 20****th**** be there!**

**My little pony my little pony your always be in my heart**

**Bob the builder.. can we build it….bob the builder…. Yes we can**

**You love me I love you were a happy family**

**Vamos we did it don don donnnananana. We did yay!**

**LOL : my little pony, bob the builder, barney, Dora the explorer.**


	18. At the Halloween dance

Enjoys

Enjoys.

!!

As the group walked in they were enveloped in darkness, then skulls light the way, candles glued onto their heads with the melted wax. Then they entered the dance floor, gools and goblins everywhere. Not to mention witches and wizards, werewolves and vampires, mummies to….toilet paper…to ghosts. May gasped at the glow in the dark walls, Everything white glowed. Fake bats flying from the ceiling, Skeletons in multiple colors, and crown for the best dressed. Dawn dragged Kenny to the dance floor, Paul stalked them, Paul…stalker….I can see that. Seriously I can see that. Misty stood there, and then Ash did something smart…he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor…GO ASH!! May stood there wondering what to do next…then was being dragged to the dance floor. She looked up at Drew she didn't notice in the dim light he was blushing. As they walked farther into the room she saw all stands with candy and sweets to her right, then to her left she saw games and the thing were you dunk your head into the bucket to get an apple, but instead of an apple you get a packaged glow stick, she wondered how they did that then noticed the bucket wasn't that deep, she looked up into the rafters and saw the wires with the bats attached. She saw a couple happy Halloween balloons floating about. She then felt something on her waist. Drew was preparing to dance with her. She blushed cherry red. She put her hands on his shoulders…not knowing what to do. She smiled and then giggled. Drew was wondering what the heck was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Drew asked, she lifted her hand from his shoulder and picked up a lollipop. Drew looked up to see acrobats on the ceiling dropping candy to the floor. May opened the lollipop and stuck in to Drew's mouth. Drew expression was blank. She pointed and laughed at his expression.

"You look so freakin' adorable! That expression is priceless!" She laughed. She then saw another lollipop fall from the ceiling, but then instead of landing on the floor it landed on a red rose. Which then Drew handed it to May. "T-than-nks…" May stuttered. She blushed crimson, she replaced the old rose in her hair, then put the lollipop in her mouth. Then they continued.

With Harley…

"Go Drew..you keep shaken that thing…." Harley said, making the people around him run away.

Ok…. Far away from harley…

"Why the hell do I have to do this just to keep an eye on Dawn… and why don't May and Drew get the lollipop from the ceiling hint…" Paul muttered as he acrobat..ed from the ceiling… "oh forget it.." Paul said as he dumped the whole bag on Drew and May.

Back to Drew and May.

"AHHHH!!" May yelled as the gum filled lollipops attacked. Drew hid her under his cape. About 10 seconds later the "rain" was over and May got out. "Sweet I saw something I really like at the sweets stand lets go!" May said as she dragged Drew to the candy apple candy counter and bought two. They then sat on the bleachers (their in a gym) eating the sweet candy covered apple. Paul walked up in a clown costume. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL IS A CLOWN DOING HERE I THOUGHT I KILLED THEM WHEN I WAS AT THE CIRCUS!!" May yelled as Drew gave the 'what-the-hell' look.

Flashback.

"_oh yeah this video game is much better then clowns" May muttered, 10 years old. Then a clown took her hand and dragged her to the stage. Gave her a water gun…bad idea. _

"_AAHHHHHH!! It's a clown of hell. Go super blasta!!" May yelled as she blasted the clowns and ran away…_

_Ending the wonderful, exotic flashback…clowns…don't most of us hate um?_

"Well you guys never got my hint." Paul said walking away.

"Your Hint was delicious" May said as Paul got really ticked off.

"You knew?!" Paul yelled/ asked.

"In a way….can I call you Meat?" May asked

"Why?" Paul asked

"Because….YOUR DEAD MEAT!! DIE CLOWN! GO ROT IN THE PITS OF HELL!!" May yelled, Paul walked away. Only to get apples from the bucket(not the glowsticks one) thrown at his back. Drew stared, expression once again blank. Then announcements went on.

"This years Frankenstein and Wife are….drum role please" Mrs. Note said. "Is Paul and Dawn. Get up here you lov-I mean children.

"Shut-Up!!" They both yelled. Paul walked up and Dawn walked up there too. Both shocked from the sudden news. They kissed, passionately. Then broke apart. Both Blushed, no scratch that, flushed. They sat down in the chairs, Kenny went to go find Blossom, his second crush, but crushes are usually crushed…lol.

With May and Drew again.

May stared happy that her friends finally got what they deserved. Drew leaned back only to meet with the eyes of Brianna.

"Mr. Drew let's dance."

"No"

"Hey Blossom, lets dance!!" Kenny called from the side. Drew then noticed Blossom glaring at May.

"May…Wanna Dance?" Drew asked, stopping the glaring competition. May sighed in relief, then they headed to the dance floor, to dance the night away..

!!

Ok I typed this chapter on Friday so guess what, another updating tomorrow…I have no homework so yeah.


	19. DM, and FD

Drew lead May to the Dance floor, while our favorite pokeshipping couple had a few…problems

Drew lead May to the Dance floor, while our favorite pokeshipping couple had a few…problems

"Ash your stepping on my feet again" Misty complained

"Sorry!" Ash whispered. He was stepping on her feet over and over. Even though she had boots on, it still annoyed her.

"Oh and get that stupid tux off." Misty added

"I can't" Ash said. "Because I have nothing else to change into…" Misty sighed as our favorite gay coordinator came running over

"Ash-blast I got a job for you…Operation DM!!" Harley cheered

"Operation Drew May?" Misty asked, a little hope in her voice.

"No operation DM is Distract May so Drewie-bear can fall in love with me." Harley said.

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy I didn't mean to touch you but" Screamed a man in a bloody tuxedo running away, past them.

"BROCK?!" Ash and Misty screamed in unison. Harley dragged Ash away, Misty still looking the other way.

With May Drew…they were dancing on the center floor. May was looking down, a lot of eyes on her because she was dancing with FD…FINE DREW!! She flushed, happy she had Drew's arms around her waist, but those glares were getting to her. Drew saw this and spoke…

"it's ok May they won't hurt you." Drew said with a faint smile on his lips.

"What, no smirk?" May joked. Drew smirked.

"Hey!" May cried "I was kidding!"

Drew snickered then brought her closer. Their lips almost touched then…

"May…I ….Louuve ybo." Ash chocked out. When he said that his lips movements showed –help me…I'm sorry, It's Harley-

May winked to Ash, he sighed relief when she did the secret sorry wink, and yes I just made that up.

"Hey Gaylord, bug off." May said, full confidence. Harley gasped, Drew thought that was really, really…Sexy.

"What did you call me?" Harley asked, getting furious.

"I called you a fucken' Gaylord of the 21st century. You oversized Barbie doll, which look like a bag of barf, oh wait that matches you face you bastard. I hate you!!" May snapped back. 'I HATE HIM…I almost had the guy I like kiss me…HE WILL PAY FOR BRINGING MY FRIENDS INTO THIS' May thought as she glared. Dawn, Misty, Paul, Kenny, Brianna, and Blossom just came back after hearing all of the yelling. People went around the fighting kids. People laughed and agreed with what May said, and trust me, all the boys who barfed/fainted when Harley sang Milkshake, were in on this.

"Why, I never, that's it…I WILL RING YOUR NECK WITH THAT BANDANA!!" Harley yelled as he stormed off.

Drew smirked as he saw May calm down, Dawn cheered as she clung to Paul's arm, he smirked at Drew and Ash.

'He rigged the contest' They both thought.

!!

It was an…ok chapter, but my house is freezing so it's hard to type straight.


	20. Maids, Hot, Hello kitty, SAW 2

OK CHAPTER 20, I HAD FREE TIME

OK CHAPTER 20, sorry I was grounded over the weekend, this will sound weird but I have really strong guilt, meaning if I do something wrong like, oh I don't know, like print pictures when there is barley any ink left and my mom told me not to….so I kinda grounded myself then she grounded me because confessed….sorry….

Such a crime for me.. oh I was listening to Rozen maiden when I was typing this chapter…

Anyway enjoy!!

!!

"_Why, I never, that's it…I WILL RING YOUR NECK WITH THAT BANDANA!!" Harley yelled as he stormed off._

_Drew smirked as he saw May calm down, Dawn cheered as she clung to Paul's arm, he smirked at Drew and Ash._

'_He rigged the contest' They both thought._

May stood there, next to Misty, as Dawn and Paul walked away, or for Dawn, skipped. May and Misty exchanged glances, then just shrugged it off, knowing they would never get an answer. Drew once again took May's arm and Ash was dragged by Misty to the dance floor. They literally danced the night away.

When the party was over, at 2:00 in the morning, May was holding on to a bag of candy while she slept in Drew's arms on the way home. They had Monday off so they decided to spend the night at Dawn's house. When they arrived the girls were sleeping so they all just fell asleep on the couches. Eventually the girls found them in someone's arms.

When May awoke, she felt…warm around her chest, she turned her head only to see a "Vampire".

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! W-WHAT THE HE-ELL!!" May screamed as she awoke, making the others jump. "DREW WHY WAS I IN Y-YOU'RE A-ARMS!!" May yelled face flushed.

"So-sorry…" Drew mumbled, flushed. For Misty and Ash they just pecked each other on the lips. Dawn and Paul turned away, embarrassed.

Then they all looked around, now that light was going through the huge windows everyone saw the olden style home. The walls were painted a light pink with boards of cherry would going the ceiling. The couch was a love seat colored vanilla, the table was cherry wood. The carpet matched the couch. Amazingly the TV was a plasma, the only thing that didn't match with the room. They all headed towards the kitchen, cherry cabinets touching the low ceiling, granite countertops, and a vanilla table with cherry wood chairs with a vanilla cushion located in the middle of the 5 by 7 kitchen (still no idea how big that is) They ate the headed up the stairs.

"There are only two rooms on the bottom floor, then 5 rooms on the second floor, and then 4 rooms in the basement." Dawn stated.

May looked left to right, she saw picture of Dawn at a contest, her with piplup, a really funny picture with her in the morning with her spiky hair. Then a couple pictures of her mom with the ribbon cup. She also noticed each wall in the house was pink. When they all got to the top of the stairs they went past her mom's room, no one wanting to go in there, Dawn also said that her mom's room had 2 of the rooms, because of the connected master room and master bathroom. Then they pasted another bathroom, everyone guessed it was Dawn's because on the door it said, 'My little princess', making some of them laugh. Dawn flushed. They then passed a Pokémon play room, (it looks the same as the one from the lucario movie) then they reached Dawn's room at the end of the hall. It said the same thing as the sign on the bathroom door 'my little princess'. When they opened the door May was right, every wall was pink. Dawn had a raised bed that had 5 steps to get to it. The carpet was a light pink carpet, covering the floor and stairs, and there was a white poke ball in the middle, half on the main ground and half on the stairs. Then she had a cherry wood desk with a picture of Paul on it, must have been there before they started dating, then a giant walk in closet.

"It's more like 6 rooms if you count this closet." Ash said, only to be knocked out by Dawn.

"You should ask before going through a girls room" Dawn said.

They all headed to the basement, after the little fight between Dawn and Ash.

"Hey Dawn, May and I will be right back we need to use the bathroom." Misty said half way down the stairs leading to the pink basement.

"Ok!" Dawn yelled back.

Soon May found herself on the stairs leading to Dawn's bed.

"What are we doing in her Mist?" May asked.

"Blackmail, she has a scoop of personal info on all of us. She even has a piece of out clothing." Misty pointed out.

"Like what?" May asked worried.

"She has a pair of my shoes, and she has your…um….bra, from when you were 13." Misty said.

"What? Alright, if she has black mail on us time to….oh these will work. Misty go get Dawn." May said

"Ok……DAAAAAAAAAWN WERE IN YOUR ROOM!!" Misty yelled only to get tackled by Dawn less then 5 seconds flat.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Dawn yelled.

May held up 3 short waitress outfits. May held up the red one, Misty held up the orange one, Dawn got the hint and held up the pink one. They ended were your wrist started (for a girl) they put a cute matching hairclip in their hair. They put one white tights, and sneakers matching.

May had a short red dress, with a apron the waiter have, but hers had a cherry on it. The neck had a v shape, and the shoulders were puffy. She wore white gloves with a cherry design on it. Then a cherry hair clip. Finally her normal sneakers red, black, white, and yellow.

Misty wore the same kind as May but hers was yellow, her sneakers were the orange ones and instead of a cherry it was an orange.

Dawn was just like the others, but she wore her usual pink boots, and instead of cherries or oranges she had a cherry blossom. Dawn sneaked her head out the door.

"MOM YOU STILL HERE." Dawn called out.

"I'm leaving right now to go to work, I won't be back until 6 I promise. I love you my little princess." She called out

"I love you too mom." They then heard the car pull out of the driveway and go down the rode.

"Let's go. Hehe" Misty said. "those boys think they are so cool, accept for Ash."

"Yeah…I call Paul" Dawn whispered

"I call Ash" Misty said

"I-I'm stuck with Drew" May muttered in defeat, but she was wondering how her would react.

"We have…3 hours till my mom comes home, and 6 hours before we go back to misty's to get our stuff then go home, then go to school to once again get mocked by the boys." Dawn said

They made their way downstairs to the basement. Then in their most sexiest voice ever they went…..(this is what your waiting for…)

"Hey boys." They said in unison. They boys all fainted, dramatically. The girls just laughed as the boys got up.

"You fell for it!!" May screamed as she fell on the floor laughing, with the others following behind. As they laughed, the boys whispered something to each other then laughed evilly.

"Girls, look at this" Drew said as he and the boys saw the girls look up, just in time to see they walk to them….topless. Well misty was used to it, ever since they went swimming that is. Dawn stared/drooled as Paul picked her up and hugged her. Drew and May both fainted next to each other, to hot to handle, lol. Misty and Ash just kissed.

"That plan didn't go so well." Paul said as Dawn hugged him. They all got their costumes back on…accept May and Drew who were still passed out on the floor.

"WWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP" Misty said as she and Ash kicked the two sleeping teens.

"Wha?" May and Drew said in unison.

"AHHHH I'M CHANGING.!" May yelled as she ran up the stairs. Drew watched as he put his top and cape back on.

When she came back down she saw the others watch Hello Kitty.

"HELLO KITTY DON'T FOLLOW THE BIRD…IT'S A BOMB." Dawn yelled as hugged Paul's arm harder. Paul blushed as her chest rubbed against his arm…(gross, but so cute) Misty was all like Die Hello kitty!! And Ash was being…Ash, just crying on the floor.

"May over here" Drew said pointing to a spot next to him on the love seat. She walked over, only to hear the channel switch to a horror movie….Saw 2…(I never saw the movie…thank god) May screamed into Drew's shoulder, hugging his arm at the same time. Dawn dried into Paul's chest. Ash hid behind Misty.

Finally when Mrs. Hikari walked through the door she went down stairs to see her daughter crying, Misty missing, Ash passed out from fear and May and Drew sleeping in each others arms.

Upstairs….

"Heheh black mail" Misty whispered as she took pictures of the pictures.

11

done at last!!

Sorry if it's jumpy but I'm just typing really fast, took 1 and a half hours to type!! Yay!!


	21. Misty and going home

Ok short chapter but still long day and yeah writing always helps YOSH

Ok short chapter but still long day and yeah writing always helps YOSH!! (yeah)

!!

Misty was taking her picture for blackmail then…

"Misty there you are…what are you doing?" Mrs. Hikari asked looking at the girl with a cell phone in front of her.

"O-oh I uh…Oh sorry you caught me off guard…I'm…Calling my sisters!! They aren't home yet and uh….this part of the house has the best reception…so yeah!!" Misty lied 'Dammit, yell at least I got all of the pictures of Dawn!, And the one of her cuddling Paul's arm…hehehe!' Misty thought

"ok you're the only one up could you get the others awake while I cook dinner?" Mrs. Hikari asked

"Yes ma'am!" Misty yelled as she ran down t the basement, took pictures of everyone, and took pictures of May and Drew, they were in such a deep sleep She moved them around in different postions, like, the almost kiss, and the cuddling on the couch, the one in each others arms, and the best on, May snuggled into his chest. 'Hehe' She took one picture of Dawn and Paul, then tooka picture of Ash drooling and put it as her backround.

She then acted like she woke up, and yawned… "AAAHHHHHH!! Hey everybody wake up, I smell dinner." She acted

"Dawn and Paul got up and peeked each other on the cheek, then Ash kissed Misty on the lips and then there was um….

"W-W-W-W-W—W-W-WHAT THE H-H-ELL……D-D-D-D-D-REW, ME, H-HIS A-ARMS!! AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She screamed then put her hands to her face "ah"

"Best sleep of my life….AAHHHHHHHH MAY, IN MY ARMS!!...cool" Drew smirked then flicked his hair. 'cool'

As they went up stairs they all were freaked out after the movie, they ate dinner quietly, then got one quads. They rode as fast as they could, then Dawn spoke up when they arrived at misty's.

"Drew, I got the best idea…..sleepover at….Paul's house next weekend!!" Dawn said to Drew, who was next to her. "He has these really cool spy gear stuff he told me." She said then grabbed her stuff, then she left on her bike to her house, then Ash and Paul headed to their houses, Misty head inside, then May rode back on her bike to her house, while Drew took a limo.

No one knew, except Ash, how much Misty was going to make school a living hell tomorrow.

11

that's it ppl, tomorrow might be another chapter, you never know, Misty will so get someone PO'd

bye!! See ya later!


	22. Blackmailness

Sorry about the long chapter posting...thing. Ok

!!

May's house.

It was about ten o'clock when May awoke. She put on her new school uniform, a light blue blouse with a white bow. The sleeves where short and puffy and had a dark blue bow on the end. Her skirt was also dark blue and she had light blue tights and her red sneakers from the show. She grabbed her purple backpack, sketch pad, lyrics, pencil pouch, gym clothes and her lunch. She then ruffled her brothers hair and hugged her parents goodbye and ran out the door.

Dawn's house.

Dawn woke up with the sun sneeking by the curtains. She awoke and then fell down the five steps...wow. She put on her new uniforn just like May's but instead of a dark blue bow in the middle she replaced it with a pink bow and she placed her yellow clips in her hair and grabbed her gym clothes, make up kit, lunch money, kissed her mom goodbye and she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door only to met up with Paul and Kenny. Now that Kenny knew that Paul and Dawn were going out he didn't hit on her because Paul would just beat him up.

Misty's house.

Misty just put on her new uniform and instead of a dark blue bow or pink bow she had a shiny clear bow with a poliwag in the middle. She then grabbed her black mail, tape, and posters and ran out the door.

She ran out the door and she ran down the road only to have a two girls watching. She had Blossom and Brianna on her tail. About five minutes later Misty arrived at school, ran past her friends,

"What's her deal?" Dawn asked

even hearing her she still ran grabbed the tape and posted everypiece of black mail on the walls on the school. When May, Dawn, Paul, Kenny, and Ash walked in they saw all the pictures with 2 names on it

Brianna

Blossom

When those two walked in...

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Who put those up?" Misty asked as she walked up to her friends. "oh they did" she said turning at the "two blackmailers" and smirked. Drew ran through the door, only to see multi colored pictures, and ran out the door only to have the rest of the gang follow him.

!!

i know poorly written...sorry i haven't written in awhile


	23. A flashback and being called in

Ok i'll make on clear, not to sound mean, but if i don't type in awile it sucks for the first time but then i wrtie another chapter, like right now, and it comes out twenty times better!!

HE WE GO

!!

"What the hell was that about!?" Drew yelled as he ran in his uniform out of the school. May and the others pursued followed the green haired boy. They only problem is when your in a school uniform and your a girl and your running, your skirt goes up alittle in the back...so there where alot of whistling, making Drew stop in his tracks...

"DON'T WOLF WHISTLE AT THE GIRL I LO-, I MEAN AM FRIENDS WITH!" Drew yelled, making Dawn and Misty whisper...

"If was you wasn't it Misty? You blackmailed us, including yourself so you could get those two platic barbie dolls away so May and Drew can get together?" Dawn asked with a glare and a smirk glued to her face. Misty could only snicker at her idiot friend's question.

"Wow you aren't as stupied as you look!" Misty laughed with a creepy smile plastured on her face.Dawn sighed in defeat, slightly cursing under her breath. May only was grateful because of two reasons, one: Drew almost said he loved her, or something like that, and second: she was wearing short shorts under her skirt. Drew walked over to his friends and took out a pokeball.

"Let's get those two bastards." He said with a shadow over one eye with the oher one glared at you. Ash's only option at that time was to pee his pants...which he did.

"I'M NOT WALKING NEAR HIM"

"I DON'T KNOW HIM"

"...WTF..."

"EEWWWWW THAT'S GROSS."

said, in order, May, Drew, Paul, and Dawn, turned and walked back to the school. Kenny followed, to get away from the scene.

"SOME FRIENDS YOU TURNED OUT TO BE!!" Misty and Ash said in unison.

"Bye Ash. When you change just wait till noon and say you were sick with a morning flu, then I'll give you the input on what happened in the office ok?" Misty asked

"Yeah...good thing my mom is out of town." Ash said scratching the back of his head. "Love ya. Bye"

"I love you too..." Misty said in a sweet voice, she watched Ash's figure become smaller...smaller...gone. "Shit...IM FUCKING LATE!!"

She ran down homeroom, then unpacked her bag, got called to the office, and ran to the office(wow you would never guess she went to the office) and saw her other friends sitting there, with blushes across their faces. A camera man was there to take pictures of the students to put in the newspaper, because the situation involved the most popular Drew.

"Drew this is your freaken' fault. My Dad will lock me in the basement for questioning...like the last time.." May cried

_Flashback_

_May-15_

_One month ago_

_May, Max, Caroline, and Norman where in their basement, all the lights but on was turned off. The light moved back and forth over May's head, her brother and mother in total fear._

_"May is Drew your boyfriend?" Asked her father_

_"No" May stated, saying the truth_

_"Did he hurt you" He asked yet another wierd question_

_"No, he protected me from those thugs with you" She stated once again, she knew how these things worked since she watched Csi and other shows like that before._

_"Did he sleep in the same bed as you when he was here?" Norman was getting serious_

_"EW NO!" May yelled blushing...at the thought._

_"Ok, ok...did you ever wear any of his clothes?" Norman once again asked_

_"No...um...maybe once, i don't remember" She said putting a finger up to her chin_

_"Did he ever kiss you"_

_"I-I don't know!" May said turning red_

_"Did you ever wake up to see yourself in his arms?" _

_"O-once...but it wasn't on purpose" May said studdering and holding her hands out infront of her face._

_"Last question...DO YOU LOVE HIM!" Norman asked fire in his eyes_

_"I-I-I do. I do love him, or at least like him, and there's nothing you can do about!" May said fire red._

_"Well, if he hurts you..he's dead..." Norman said walking away. Max filmed the whole thing._

_End flashback_

" Man, harsh family. So don't hide what happened in your head, tell us!" Dawn demanded. (May didn't tell them the story only said they questioned her)

"It's t-to embarressing!" May snapped.

"Fine, tell me later then" Dawn said, placing her head on Paul's shoulder. "Mist has to know to."

"Fine, only you and Mist." May said pinkie promising Dawn and Misty.

"Kids you can come in." Said the head of the school. Everyone paniced.

!!

I just love suspence!!

i'll update soon

BYES


	24. talking to the principal

only a few chapters to go sadly, but of this story is just heating up!!

!!

The principal called them in. Dawn and Ash sat down in the chairs, while the others stood.

"So sir, what's up?" Misty asked the principal.

"What's up with those pictures in the hallway? Those girls said they never met you in their lives." He said looking at the group of teens.

"Well sir those girls, tear tear they've lied to us, spread rumors about us and...now...and now they've even went so low, went so low to tear tear to blackmail us! We were nice but, well i think I've said enough. Someone else take over for me. tears" Dawn cried, or more like lied. Paul rubbed her shoulders and said it's all right down.

"Well, like what Dawn was saying...those girls have hurt us and they have stalked us and done worse, like blackmail. Sir, we have a problem on our hands. They should be expelled for this, sure Ash and Misty, Dawn and Paul are, well, dating, but Drew and I aren't and now people are going to hate us, spread rumors about us, and even try to blackmail. Now sir, do you really believe those girls, I know you've seen them with us, walking around the school. I'm sorry about this sir, I really am sorry about this." May said to principal. He only looked at May puzzled. Drew looked at May puzzled, the Drew looked puzzled, imagine that in your heads. "What? I know stuff, sure I don't get the best grades in the school, but I'm good at Law stuff..."

"Wow, that's hot." Drew said with a blank expression on his face.

"Huh?" May said blushing

"Nothin'" Drew replied.

"You sure your not going out?" The principal asked.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-were s-s-s-s-sure s-s-sir!!" May and Drew yelled in unison. The others, except Dawn and Paul, laughed.

"O-k well understand how you all feel so I shall talk to the girls and no punishment for you. Make sure this never happens again, Drew, tell May you like her already." the principal said.

Everyone laughed while they left the room.

Only to see Brianna and Blossom walking into the room.


	25. the ending of a story

As they walked into the room they were yelled at, typical, suspension, stuff like that to make the group laugh.

A week later Drew and May got together, finally and shared a passionate kiss...why? Because Dawn and Misty pushed then head first into eachother...Just Kidding, they were just talking and it just came out, their felligns ofr eachother...oops....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

"MOMMY!" A little girl cried as she jumped on her mother's bed. "Daddy's home!" She yelled as she jumped of the bed. Her shappire eyes and creamy green hair in two pigtails. The mother stood up and walked to the front door of the house only to open it up to Drew, her husband.

"Welcome home Drew." She said as her brown hair bouced as she tilted her head to the left. Drew smiled.

"Good to be home, May...oh look at you Winry...you've grown so much!" Drew exclaimed

"PAPA!" She yelled and jumped into his arms. "MAMA tell me your story again!"

"May..your telling her our story right? I wanna hear it to then." He smirked and did his hair flick. As he held May around her waist and they walked to the family room were Edward with blond hair and unussually gold eyes laid asleep with Winry walking up to him only to gain her usual spot next to her next door friend.

"Were ready mama. right papa?" She asked as she place Ed's head on her lap.

"Right." Drew said. "Take it away May...you already made this kid fall asleep...let's see how fair it takes for me to fall asleep because of you bad story telling" Drew said flicking his hair.

"WHY YOU!! Oh forget it....Once apon a time there was a man named Drew and a girl named May who went to highschool wither her.................................................................." May said as she explained the whole story again.

!!sorry if it was a crappy ending....


End file.
